Mega Ultra Super Heroes Unite
by mon-ra
Summary: The only thing Danny Fenton, Manny Rivera, Randy Cunningham, Jake Long, and Guy Hamdon wanted is to enjoy the world's largest comic convention. Now they must team up to battle a crazed villain bent on destroying the world's heroes by destroying comic books! Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Randy Cunningham, American Dragon, and Shezow.
1. GATHERING OF NERDS, I MEAN HEROES

GATHERING OF NERDS I MEAN HEROES

_It was a quiet normal average day around the world, when it happened! A mysterious object originating from a spicy cesspool at the foot of a volcano came blazing across the sky. Who created this device, what is it's purpose, and how will it affect this story?_

* * *

Megadale the Hamdon Residence

Guy Hamdon (a.k.a. Shezow) along with his best friend and part time sidekick Maz, sat in the livingroom carefully going the large catalog on the table. Carefully looking though each and every page. "This is it Maz," Guy gulped as he held the valuable book in his hand. "After everything we've she-ndured. All of our effort and hard work is finally going to pay off! Shezow is finally going to become a GRAPHIC NOVEL!" _*Cue Angel Choir* _Guy raising the comic catalog above his head showing off the article of the new graphic novel.

"Dude, we've finally hit the big time!" Maz congratulated. "Too bad it won't be on sale for another three months."

"What! Oh shut the front door!" Guy cursed looking at the sales date. "Hey, they selling advance copies during the Mega Ultra Super Hero Comic Con."

"That's she-riffic! Oh but wait that's all the way in Norrisville." Maz pointed out. "There's no way we can go all the way over there unless..."

"Unless..." Guy seeing what Maz was getting at.

"ROAD TRIP!" the boys cheered as they got up ready to leave.

"Ahem," Guy's sister Kelly coughed suddenly appearing tight in front of them.

"Hey Kelly," Guy gulped "Uh, we're just going to you know, right Maz?" Maz shrugged and shook his head unable to come up with a good excuse.

"Let me guess. You guys are planning to use the shehicle to go to Norrisville in order to attend that comic convention." Kelly figured.

"No," Guy cowered nervously. "Yes," he soon admitted. Knowing that it is pointless to hide stuff from his sister.

"Yeah well I just have one thing to say to you," Kelly glared at her brother. "Shotgun!" she yelled excitedly.

"Huh?" the boys said in confusion.

"I managed to book a special appearance for Shezow at the convention," Kelly explained showing the boys the request form.

"Special appearance huh," Guy eyed her suspiciously. "So what do I have to do and will I have time to enjoy the convention?"

"Oh nothing you are not used to. Q/A panel, an autograph session, a demo of your abilities..." Kelly went off on her list causing Guy to worry. "So no you won't have that much time I'm afraid." Guy and Maz enthusiasm began to sag. "Not without these Premium Gold Plated VIP/Staff passes anyways!" Kelly waving the tickets in front of their faces.

"They're so beautiful," the boys drooled. As they reached for their passes, a loud rocket noise roared overhead shaking the house. "What was that?" Guy said as they rushed out of the house. Looking up they saw a long smoke trail across the sky.

"What ever it was it's long gone now," Kelly noted. "Let's ask Sheila to track it."

Inside the She-lair, Sheila their super-computer, confirmed that some kind of high speed rocket flew above the city but left almost as quickly as it came. Since it is out of their jurisdiction they couldn't do anything about it other than inform the local authorities of wherever the it lands in.

* * *

High in the sky the Fenton Specter Speeder hurried along to it's destination. "This will be the best weekend ever!" Danny Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) declared to his friends.

"You said," Tucker agreed reading the pamphlet for the Mega Ultra Super Hero Comic Con. "They're going to be showcasing the new X-station 720! What a beaut." Tucker swooned reading off the features of the game console and the game that are expecting to be released for it.

"I just want to see the sneak peek for the new movie Trinity of Doom II," Sam said.

"What they're making another one!" Tucker gagged. He didn't care for the first movie that much. "How? They were all killed in the end!"

"Actually after the credits they had a scene where Terminatra, Nightmerica, and Femalien merged into one huge monster," Sam explained.

"That's a terrible plot for a sequel," Tucker criticized. "So please don't invite me to see that one."

"Fine more popcorn for me and Danny," Sam sticking her tongue out at Tucker.

Danny gulped nervously. He really hates being the middleman of his friends arguments, especially since he also didn't want to go to that movie either. Before he could say anything a rocket came zooming pass them causing their Speeder to swirl out of control. "What was that?" Danny asked after stabilizing the Speeder.

"You think someone was trying to shoot us?" Tucker suggested.

"I don't know but it looks like it flew off in that direction," Sam pointing at the trail of smoke. "Maybe we should investigate," she suggested.

"But the convention, the line must be a mile long now!" Tucker whined. "Maybe even two!"

"Good point we buy our tickets first then we investigate," Danny decided. Sam rolled her eyes wishing that Danny would take his super heroing a little more seriously.

* * *

An unsuspecting bus pulls into the Norrisville Bus Station and a boy of Chinese/American decent with spiky hair jumped off.

"This is going to be the HIZZLE!" Jake Long (a.k.a. the American Dragon) cheered as he exited the bus.

"You said it, it's going to be off the chain!" his good friend Trixie agreed.

"I can't believe that gramps hooked us up with VIP passes," Spud added kissing at the prepaid receipts.

"Yeah thanks Gramps," Jake thanking his grandfather who paid for this trip.

"Anything for my grandson and his friends," Lao Shi said happily.

"Okay so now that the formalities are done, why are we really here?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"What, can't an old man do something nice for his grandson to celebrate his second birthday?" Lao Shi gasped. Second birthday is what they call it when Jake first became a dragon.

"Yo gramps, no offense or anything but your idea of celebrating my second birthday is to take me and Fu Dog to an all you can eat noodle restaurant and eat until we get sick," Jake pointed out.

"Best day of the year," Fu Dog commented wiping a tear from his eye.

"Besides, I've been the American Dragon long enough to know when you're up to something," Jake accused.

"Hum, you've grown well my young dragon," Lao Shi complimented. "Very well, you are right. We are here on a mission."

"My sources tells me that several possible mystical items may show up here at the convention," Fu Dog reported.

"Whoa, that is whack man," Jake interrupted. "Why would magical items be at a comic con?"

"Several such items sometimes fall into the hands of artist and what not and they use them for inspiration in their work," Fu Dog explained. "In fact a lot of these super hero and villains in these comics actually are seen with such items, albeit being used incorrectly. I mean look at this! That lightning shaped stick is a mountain trolls' backscratcher not Zeus's sword!" Fu Dog showing them a comic where Zeus is giving the hero his lighting bolt shaped sword.

"So you're saying that some of the props here just might be real deal and you want the AmDrag to go and fetch them," Jake figured.

"Precisely," Lao Shi confirmed handing Jake a small scroll. "This is a list of possible magical items and the instructions on how to test them to see if the displays are in fact authentic or just cheap plastic knock offs. Now don't dilly dally! The convention only lasts the weekend." Lao Shi warned.

"No prob, I should have this done before the day is..." the scroll unrolled revealing a list ten feet long. "Aww man." Jake was so depressed that his weekend was ruined that he failed to noticed the rocket flying in rather low.

* * *

At the Norrisville at the convention ticket counter two friends eager waited in line to finally purchase their tickets. "This is so Bruce! Howard my friend after weeks of saving our allowance, washing windows, and mowing lawns. We've finally have enough money to attend the event of the century!" Randy Cunningham (a.k.a. the Ninja) declared as he and his best friend waited in line for tickets.

"You said it Cunningham, I even had to give up on eating McSquidles for a week." Howard cried. "It was the worst week of my life, but it will be soooo worth it once we get into the first Mega Ultra Super Hero Comic Con. Held here at the brand new state of the art McFist Convention Center. An event so big that it makes the San Diego Comic Con look like a yard sale!"

"And the best thing is that Shezow is going to be here!" Randy directing Howard's attention to the giant Shezow display at the entrance to the convention hall. "Look at her Howard, one day the Ninja will be as big as she is."

"Whoa, what? Don't tell me you have a crush on that overly pink girly super hero! Besides isn't she a little too old for you?" Howard confronted his friend.

"What noooo, that's not it!" Randy denied. "Look Howard, Shezow is a world famous hero with her own comic. If we can get her to agree to let the Ninja make an appearance in her comic then maybe just maybe we might become popular enough to have our very own comic series. Who knows we might even get our own Saturday morning cartoon show!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah Saturday morning doesn't work for me," Howard said as he likes to sleep in on weekends. "I prefer Friday night prime time."

"Dare to dream good buddy. Dare to dream." Randy preached.

"You guys are idiots," Flute girl who was standing right behind them said. "Do you really think that the real Shezow is going come here. Trust me she's just going to be some two bit actress look alike they use for general appearances."

"Oh yeah, just check that out," Randy countered directing their attention to the poster where is says that 'see the REAL Shezow in person making special a guest appearance'. "See it says right there in black and white, the real Shezow is coming! Boo Ya!" Randy and Howard high five each other in celebration of their victory.

"Whatever," Flute girl scoffed refusing to get into an argument war with them. At that moment a strange object flew across the sky crashing a few miles away from them.

"What the juice?" Randy asked to no one in particular. "Howard..."

"No way Cunningham," Howard objected. "We've waited in line too long for you to screw it up!"

"Oh come on Howard, hey?" Randy noticed that his Ninja-Nomicon was glowing. "Can you at least hold my place in line while I use the bathroom?"

"Fine but only for five maybe ten minutes tops," Howard warned.

Randy quickly ran into the bathroom and opened his sacred tome. As always his body went limp as his mind got sucked into the book. Inside he saw the images of ninjas partying with a monster in the background:

"_A ninja must not get distracted from the task at hand"_

"Okay so I get it should investigate whatever that thing was that crashed instead of trying to go to the Con right, that's what you're telling me?" Randy asked the book. "I was going to do that anyways so you really didn't need to bring me in here." The book then showed him the ninjas attacking the monster only to discover it to be fake; and the place they were partying at was attacked while they were gone:

"_Sometimes the threat you see is not the threat you should fear"_

"Okay so now you're telling me not to go after that thing," Randy asked feeling very confused and conflicted. "Can't you give me a straight answer for once!" The Ninja-Nomicon just ousted him from it's pages, as usual. Back in the real world Randy returned to his place in line.

"So aren't you going?" Howard asked his friend.

"No the Nomicon told me to stay here," Randy replied.

"Ha, it finally gave some good advice," Howard laughed.

"Yeah," Randy agreed reluctantly. Worried that if what the Nomicon told him to be true, then that means that this Convention won't be as much fun as he and Howard expect.

* * *

Inside McFist Industries Main Office the diabolical CEO grinned with anticipation. "Look at them Viceroy, all these sucker coming to my new convention. This is my best plan ever!" Hannibal McFist gloated as he watched the lines growing ever longer. Estimates already showing that he's made over 1 billion in ticket sales alone.

"Yes, your genius knows no bounds," Viceroy said rolling his eyes.

"So what is my plan exactly?" McFist asked.

"The entire convention hall is an escape proof trap. Complete with my brand new adaptoid computer integrated into the auto-security system. It can make adjustments accordingly to adapt and counter any of the Ninja's tactics. So once we confirm that the Ninja is in there"

"We trap him like a bug! Brilliant!" McFist interrupted stealing Viceroy's thunder and credit again.

"Yes but I do question the fact that you invited this Shezow person. Another super hero could cause problems." Viceroy pointed out.

"Super hero, please." McFist scoffed. "Like the real Shezow would actually bother to attend something as trivial as this. Trust me Viceroy, she's just going to be some two bit look a like that they use for guest appearances."

"If you say so," Viceroy replied but not convinced. After all he has heard that real Shezow does make public appearances. Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Viceroy what is that?" McFist panicked.

"Proximity alarm. It appears to be some kind of unidentified object flying towards Norrisville," Viceroy reported after checking his scanners.

"Well shoot it down!" McFist demanded.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch, it already crashed in an unpopulated area." Viceroy said. "I'm not detecting any explosives or anything so it's not a bomb. I'll just send a clean up crew to take care of it."

"Yes you do that. Meanwhile I've got to get ready for the convention," McFist ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a large smoldering crater in an empty field, stood what appears to be a giant robotic arm. A loud banging noise could be heard inside the giant fist. Pretty soon the fist broke apart and a small boy dressed as a cat came roaring out. Followed by a little girl with large red goggles on her head. "Curse you Senor Siniestro I will make you pay for that!" Manny Rivera (a.k.a. El Tigre) yelled shaking his fist up to the sky. "This I swear!"

_Yes folks, it seems that mysterious device that has had everyone curious is in fact Senor Siniestro's rocket arm! Designed to send El Tigre far far away from Miracle City! Oh and Frida accidentally got caught in it as well._

"Hey Manny look! He just dropped us off right at Norrisville where they are holding that Mega Ultra Super Hero Comic Con!" Frida said pointing to a billboard advertising the convention.

"Senor Siniestro, I will forgive you just this once," Manny still yelling into the air.

"Are you done yet," Frida asked impatiently.

"Give me a second," Manny said. "But next time I won't go easy on you!" he yelled into the sky again.

"Now can we go to the convention?" Frida asked.

"Of course lead the way," Manny said as they happily ran towards what they think will be a weekend of fun and excitement.

* * *

Not too far from the convention center a strange figure was spying on these robot gorillas bring in supplies into the convention hall. His eyes widen when he saw them carting in a normal looking box with a weird crest on the side. "Yes there it is. I finally found it. It won't be long now. Soon I will have it. Soon I will have the power to destroy all of the heroes in the world!"


	2. Encountering of Freaks, I mean Fans

Encountering of Freaks; I mean Fans

"Hello welcome, enjoy the convention. Hello nice to see you, enjoy the convention." Hannibal McFist along with his wife Marci and Viceroy greeted the oncoming guests for the comic con. He hated having to smile and wave but he needed to put on a friendly face for the public. All the while looking out for infractions, like the one he just spotted now! "HEY YOU THERE! You kid stop!" he ordered running towards a small boy with a Shar Pei.

"Alright Jake the artist alley will be your first stop," Lao Shi instructed.

"But gramps it doesn't open for another hour," Jake pointed out.

"Hiya, this is why I got you those VIP passes! It will allow you entry before the general public." Lao Shi explained.

"Oh right," Jake seeing his point. "But wait aren't you coming with?" Jake asked seeing his grandfather going off on another direction.

"No this is your task, I have another to deal with," Lao Shi responded sounding all cryptic like.

"You're going look for more Shaolin Dragon comics aren't you?" Fu Dog figured.

"Darn right I am!" Lao Shi blurted. "I only need 3 more issues and my collection will finally be complete!" he laughed excitedly as he hurried to the dealers room along with Spud and Trixie.

"Let's get this over with," Jake grumbled as he led Fu Dog to the artist alley.

"HEY YOU THERE! You kid stop!" an old man with a freaky robotic arm ordered him.

"What up man?" Jake asked. "I already gotz my passes. Bing VIP passes Yo!"

"Can't you read!" McFist yelled pointing to a no dogs allowed sign. "No dogs allowed! I don't what that filthy mongrel messing up my nice new floors!"

"Mongrel! Why I ought a..." Fu Dog sputtered until Jake covered his mouth with his hand.

"Uh but sir this is no ordinary dog." Jake pleaded. He needed Fu Dog's magic for this assignment so he hurried to come with a good excuse to allow Fu Dog inside.

"Oh and what makes him so special?" McFist asked.

"He's my seeing eye dog," Jake said quickly. "And as you know Federal law requires all facilities to allow seeing eye dogs in."

"Oh really?" McFist said sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah it says so right over there," Jake pointing to the same no dogs allowed sign but at the bottom in fine print it did say Federal Laws allows seeing eye dogs.

"So it does. Alright fine you and your mutt can go in!" McFist conceded allowing Jake and Fu Dog to enter. "And please enjoy the convention!"

"Rotten so and so," Fu Dog griped. "Serves him right if I do leave him some 'presents' all over his nice clean floors!"

"Focus Fu Dog were on a mission here," Jake reminded him as they entered.

"You know for a blind kid, he's got some pretty good eyes." Viceroy noted.

"Viceroy! What do you mean? You mean he! Arrrrgh! Why didn't you say anything?" McFist ranted. He didn't have much time to think about it because there was another ruckus occurring near the ticket booth.

"Look kids how many times do I have to tell you two to GET LOST!" the guy at the ticket stands yelled.

"But sir can't you please make an exception just this once," Manny begged on his knees.

"We'll give you all the money we have," Frida cried holding out a few bills.

"I told you your money is no good here!" the teller said.

"What's going on here? What do you mean that their money is no good!?" McFist asked impatiently.

"These two are trying to pay in Pesos sir," the teller reported.

"WHAT, security get these two low lifes out of here!" McFist demanded after examining their money. Manny and Frida quickly grabbed hold of McFist's legs. "Hey let go of me!"

"Please sir, we've came all this way from Miracle City just to attend your spectacular convention! Can't you show a little compassion?" Manny and Frida pleaded getting all teary eye.

"Couldn't you've stop at a bank along the way?" McFist mocked trying to shake the kids off his leg.

"Oh Hannibal, please stop you're making a scene," his wife Marci said calmly.

"But Dearest," McFist argued.

"Don't you see. These two must be those special needs kids who were going to receive the special passes." Marci reminded him.

"Really?" McFist glancing at Manny and Frida.

"Oh yes that us. No doubt. So can we have our passes?" Manny and Frida asked putting on the biggest, creepiest grins McFist has ever seen. And he has robotic mutant hyenas.

"Fine, fine here enjoy the convention," McFist handing them the special passes.

"Thanks mister, heh heh heh." the kids said as they ran into the convention center. After they've gone in a woman came up to McFist.

"Excuse me Mr. McFist, I'm Nurse Mary from the children's hospital and I'm here for those special passes." the lady asked politely.

"Say what?" McFist asked feeling confused. Nurse Mary pointed to two sickly kids confine to wheelchairs. "Then who were those other two!?" McFist caught a glimpse of Manny and Frida chuckling evilly at him. Frida even stuck her tongue out before rushing into artist alley. "Why those two! I'd be angry if I wasn't so impressed."

"Excuse me Mr McFist," Nurse Mary interrupted his train of thought. "The free passes?'

"What it's not my fault your passes were stolen!" McFist argued.

"Hannibal," Marci scolded.

"Fine, you there," McFist pointing to one of the tellers. "Hook these people up! Man this town is full of crooks!"

"And you should know sir," Viceroy chuckled. McFist wanted to tell him off but he was too frustrated to think of any come backs.

"Excuse me Mr. McFist," a soft voice called from behind him.

"Yes what do you want!?" McFist yelled.

"My name is Kelly Hamdon, and I'm the representative for Shezow. We talked on the Phone." Kelly introduced herself. She wanted to shake his hand but was grossed out by the metallic, brain in a jar look. "And I was wondering if we can make some changes to the demonstration of Shezow's she-mazing abilities?"

"Why? She's just going twirl a few batons and maybe do some flips or something!" McFist griped not really understanding the problem.

"Well sir Shezow is going to need a lot of room and also to limit collateral damage we should consider having the demo outside," Kelly suggested.

"What, no way!" McFist shook his head. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but for his plan to work, he can't risk the Ninja being outside at anytime where he might be able to escape. "Look little girl I spent a fortune on this place and I don't want it to go to waste! The demo will be in the main hall just like I scheduled!"

"Fine it's your money," Kelly said already picturing her idiot brother going overboard and trashing the entire convention hall. Especially if some evil villain should show up to cause trouble.

"Excuse me but did I hear you say that you know Shezow?" a pair of boys asked. One tall and skinny, the other short and fat.

"I'm president of her fan club and currently her manager if that's what you're asking," Kelly said proudly.

"That is so Bruce!" the thin boy said. "My name is Randy Cunningham. This is my friend Howard Weinerman, and I don't know if you are aware of this, but Norrisville has it's own hero the Ninja! So I was thinking maybe the Ninja could you know"

"To do the demonstration with her," Kelly assumed he was going to say. "Sorry but we can't just let some new comer join in the demo. It could be dangerous."

"No that's not it," Randy tried to say but then he just realized that McFist was standing right there.

"Hold it boy are you saying that you can get the Ninja here?" McFist asked eagerly getting into Randy's face.

"No," Randy gulped nervously. "Maybe," he then said not wanting to blow his chances to meet Shezow.

"It's settled then you bring the Ninja and we can have them fight or something," McFist declared.

"Hold on you can't just set Shezow up like this!" Kelly yelled.

"Shezow what a joke couldn't they book a better role model hero instead of that cliche stereotype," this goth girl muttered loudly.

"Sam please don't cause a scene," these two boys begged her.

"Excuse me miss and what is wrong with Shezow exactly?" Kelly asked this Sam person.

"Oh I don't know maybe that she's sending Women back by several decades!" Sam said. "A superheroine should represent the modern women not some old fashion beauty obsessed fashion model!"

"Like you would know anything about modern women," Kelly snapped. "Let me guess, your idea of what a woman should be is a reclusive brooding old cat lady!"

"A modern woman should be a strong intelligent individual that doesn't cater to the narrow views of society!" Sam argued.

"Yeah well Shezow is a strong..." Kelly couldn't bring herself to say her brother is smart. "...individual and serves as an inspiration for women everywhere! And I won't have you or anyone else ridiculing the she-llustrious name of Shezow!"

"More like it's she-larious that anyone would take her she-riously," Sam mocked.

"Ladies please, how about you two finish this discussion at one of the panels," McFist suggested. "You know preferably far away from me."

"Oh that's right I need to get Gu...I mean Shezow ready," Kelly realized. "You Randy was it? Look I have to prepare for Shezow's Q/A panel but if you want I could arrange for you to meet with him I mean her afterwards," Kelly offered.

"Thanks that would be so Bruce," Randy said excitedly.

"Looking forward to see you there," Kelly said. "You not so much," Kelly glaring at Sam.

"Oh we'll be there alright," Sam promised. Danny and Tucker groaned looking at the schedule. The Shezow Q/A panel is really going to cut into their dealer's room shopping spree they had planned.

"Man what else can happen today?" McFist groaned, sick of dealing with all this nonsense. A few seconds later a small explosion occurred behind him.

"You had to ask," Viceroy said sarcastically.

* * *

Ten Minutes earlier

"Well these are the props," Jake said after verifying them on his list.

"Lucky for you most of them are practically next to each other," Fu Dog added as he pulled out the necessary potions for the test. "This shouldn't take long."

"Yeah so let's hurry and get this over with," Jake said impatiently keeping a lookout.

"Keep your shirt on kid," Fu Dog advised handing him a small vial. "There now all we have to do is spray this on the displays and"

"What cha doing?" this little girl with blue hair and over-sized red goggles asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Jake insisted hiding the potions inside his jacket.

"Ooo is this some kind of prank, can we help?" a boy with curly hair and a scar over his eye asked.

"Yeah we love pranks," the girl added.

"No this is not a prank, this is serious business!" Jake insisted.

"Denial," the kids said at the same time. Before Jake knew it they had somehow acquired the potion from him.

"Hey give that back!" he demanded.

"We heard you say that you were going to spray this over the displays," the boy said.

"So were going to help do it for you," the girl added pouring the potion into a soda bottle and then began shaking it up.

"Oh no this is bad," Fu Dog whispered. The soda bottle began fizzing and soon took off like a rocket circling around the room spraying everything and one present. Once the soda ran out the bottle fell to the floor. Then with no rational explanation the bottle just exploded.

"That was awesome!" the kids screamed.

"Well Jakie the good news is, thanks to them we've manage to test over half the props in one instant. All of them were duds, unfortunately." Fu Dog reported. "Bad news is we blew up Artist Alley."

"Awww man. Gramps is going to kill me." Jake moaned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" McFist demanded. "You!" he pointed to Jake.

"I wasn't my fault," Jake pleaded.

"No time for that now Jake," Fu Dog advised. "Just book it!" Against his better judgement Jake grabbed Fu Dog and ran as fast as he could. Jake stop to take a breather after losing McFist and the security. "Rotten kids it's all their fault."

"And what was their fault exactly," Lao Shi asked who mysteriously appeared right in front of him. Along with Trixie and Spud.

"GRAMPS!" Jake and Fu Dog jumped. "So how was your shopping?" Jake asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I managed to find two of the three issues I was missing," Lao Shi said proudly. "We were on our way back to see how you were doing."

"We wanted to stay and shop longer but gramps here said that something more important came up," Trixie complained.

"Really what?" Jake asked curiously.

"Her," Lao Shi showing the pamphlet of Shezow.

"Shezow? Why do you want to see her?" Jake asked.

"We use to date," Lao Shi confessed.

"Say wha..." the kids' jaws dropped in astonishment.

"Gramps, when did this happen?" Jake asked. "And isn't she too young for you?"

"This was before I met your grandmother! In fact she almost became your grandmother" Lao Shi blushed.

"No way," Jake couldn't believe it.

"Fraid so kid," Fu Dog said. "It was back in the day when the troll cartel decided to expand to Megadale. Gramps and Shezow fought them off together while moonlighting on their spare time. Va-va-voom."

"Whoa, man she looks good for her age. Just how old is she?" Jake wondered looking at the picture of a girl who looked no older than himself.

"And how can I get my hands on whatever it is she's using," Trixie added wanting to look beautiful and young forever.

"We could just ask her at the Q/A." Spud suggested.

"Great idea," Lao Shi agreed. "It might do you some good to meet a real superhero."

"Yes," Jake cheered thinking that his grandfather forgot about his mission.

"And while we wait for the panel to start, you can tell me all about how your mission going." Lao Shi said causing both Jake and Fu Dog to choke.

Meanwhile in another part of the convention hall; Manny and Frida were laughing at what happened earlier. "Man that was great," Manny said. "Who would have guess that bottle would fly around like that?"

"Or that it would explode!" Frida added. "I sure hope we run into that kid again."

"Yeah, so now what do you want to do?" Manny asked.

"Hey look," Frida pointing to the Shezow poster. "Some superhero is having a Q/A panel. What to go and shoot spit balls at her?"

"Well we don't have any money, so it's pointless going to the dealers' room. They don't start showing movies until later so why not." Manny decided. As the two hurried to the panel, they ran passed by this one man cosplaying as a mad scientist with a sinister looking 'A' on his lab coat.

"Shezow," he sneered. "You and every other superhero should just disappear!" He said unaware that one person overheard him.

"I like him," McFist smiled. "Why can't more people be like him?"


	3. Meet the Hero, I mean Heroine, I mean

Meet the Hero, I mean Heroine, I mean...Uh?

"Oh man, this is weird." Guy said nervously.

"What wrong Guy, why so nervous?" Kelly teased.

"Yeah man, it's not you haven't done this sort of thing before. What gives?" Maz asked.

"I don't know, but ever since we came here I've been having these weird feelings. Bad weird but I have no idea what it means." Guy explained.

"Is it your SheSP?" Kelly asked.

"I not sure," Guy confessed. "This feels different, I can't really explain it."

"Well we can't do worry about that now," Kelly said. "You need to hurry and get ready. The panel is about to start!" Kelly ordered.

"Fine," Guy sighed raising his magic ring. "You Go Girl!" A flash of light emanating from the ring transforms Guy into Shezow. Kelly nodded in approval before going out on stage to present their guest.

"Welcome you all the Shezow Q/A Panel!" Kelly greeted the audience. "Now without further do; may I present the Queen of the Glamazon, the She-llustrious Shezow!" The crowd cheered as Shezow made her way to the podium. Randy and Howard were whistling as loud as they possibly could hoping to catch her attention. Lao Shi gazed at her lovingly muttering how she still look as gorgeous as the day they were chained over a cauldron of boiling oil, causing Jake and his friends to start considering therapy for the old man. Danny and Tucker clapped as is customary, but Sam just sulked in her seat refusing to give Shezow any recognition. Off in the middle row somewhere Manny and Frida were chewing up their programs in preparations to make the biggest, wettest, sloppiest spit ball in the history of spit balls! Also because they were hungry since they can't buy food.

"Hello all you convention goers I am so happy to see you all," Shezow waved to her/his fans.

"So does anyone want to ask Shezow any questions?" Kelly quickly asked the crowd. Hoping to keep her brother from making a fool of himself and Shezow. Naturally several people raised their hands and Kelly made her way around the room to give each side of the room a fair chance to speak. While at the same time, deliberately avoiding a certain Goth Girl. Thanks to Kelly drilling Shezow knowledge into his head, Guy can now comfortably answer questions without Sheila's aid.

"Well looks like it's almost time for our special surprise," Kelly informed the crowd. "So this will be the last question."

"I have a question," Sam said after walking up and grabbing the mic from Kelly. Danny and Tucker groaned. They couldn't believing that Sam would just pull this kind of stunt. Okay they could believe it, they were just hoping she wouldn't.

"Hey, I believe I instructed everyone to stay in their seats and I would go to you!" Kelly reiterated. But Sam just ignored her.

"Shezow, don't you think that a superhero like you should show a positive portrayal of the modern women?" Sam asked. Kelly immediately began signaling Shezow not to answer the question.

"Of course! Why, you think there's something wrong with the way I've been acting?" Shezow asked fearing that he might have done something to expose that he's really a guy.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you're way too obsessed with your hair!" Sam criticized. "The way you put sooooo much emphasis on looks is degrading for women everywhere!"

"And you have a problem with the way I look, why?" Shezow asked.

"You mean other than turning girls into fashion obsess air heads, not much." Sam responded sarcastically.

"I see," Shezow said. Now Guy may not be the smartest kid in school, or smart in general, but he has seen enough after school specials to know that Sam is one of those type of girls. "So what is it that you suggesting?"

"Instead of being a fashion freak you should set an example for girls not to be so shallow and think more like individuals instead of following mainstream stereotypes!" Sam argued.

"Uh-hm," Shezow nodded. Then to everyone's surprise Shezow leaped off the stage, flying over everyone's head and landing right in front of Sam. "So you're saying that I should stop wearing these kind of clothing and put on something a little less fashionable? Maybe look a little bit more like you?" Shezow getting into Sam's face. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like this kind of get up? That maybe I tried to change my image but it didn't work out so I returned to this look? You know, for someone who likes to preach individualism you sure are very judgmental."

"OOOOOOO!" the audience gasped eager to see how this cat fight turns out.

"I am not judgmental! Right guys!" Sam turning to her friends for support. Danny and Tucker, who on the other hand, were looking away while 'practicing' their whistling. "Thanks guys, way to have my back. I really appreciate it." Sam said sarcastically.

"Now?" Manny asked still chewing his pamphlet. Since Shezow left the stage she was closer to them than ever. Which means they have a better chance of hitting her, but there's also a good chance that they might hit that other girl as well. Then again since when have they ever cared about involving innocent people in their pranks!

"Now, but want that gaudy naggy girl," Frida said. The two brought out their straws and began blowing spits balls in rapid succession almost like a machine gun!

"And another thing," Shezow continued as she circled around Sam. Just then his SheSP began tingling. "DUCK!" she suddenly yelled pushing Sam out of the way. Quickly pulling out the laser lipstick, Shezow began blocking the incoming spit balls! After intercepting every single one of them, Shezow pointed her lipstick in the direction the spit balls originated form. "The power demonstration is not until Sunday!" Shezow said sternly. "So please wait until then to start throwing things at me! You hear me, you weird blue haired girl with the freakish goggles and boy next to her with the nice perm."

"THIS IS NOT A PERM!" Manny yelled. "Also you think this looks nice?" he smiled playing with his hair.

"Hey, how did you know that we were going to do that?" Frida asked feeling a little upset that their prank failed.

"I happen to have SheSP, it let's me know when there's danger around!" Shezow explained proudly.

"Spit balls hardly counts as danger," Sam said critically.

"Yes well look at the time!" Kelly jumped in, not wanting another argument between those two. "Now for what most of you came here for. The advance copies of the new Shezow graphic novels!" The crowd began cheering at the sight of Maz carting the large stack of the graphic novels of stage.

"YES THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I CAME HERE!" a mysterious voice echoed across the room. Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from and spotted a rather scrawny man dressed in an mad doctor's lab coat with an evil looking 'A' on it. "I AM THE MAN WHO STANDS AGAINST ALL HEROES! I AM THE ANTIHERO!" he declared.

"Um excuse me but antihero doesn't mean you are against heroes," Kelly interrupted.

"It means that you are just a hero who lacks in heroic qualities," Sam finished.

"What is this grammar school!" Antihero gripped.

"Grammar is for pronunciation, not definition," Kelly corrected him causing everyone to laugh at the newcomer.

"I don't care! I'm here to destroy you and your oversized comic books!" Antihero throwing a fit.

"Nooooo! Not that!" Shezow begged. "Why would you do that? You know how hard I worked to reach graphic novel level!"

"Because I know that destroying your comics will destroy your status as a hero as well!" Antihero taunted.

"Howard, do you see that?" Randy asked his friend.

"Yeah the guy's a real nut job, what's you point?" Howard asked in turn.

"The point is if the Ninja helps Shezow defeat him, she'll let me make a guest appearance in her comic!" Randy said excitedly. "Now if you excuse me Howard, I've got some ninjaing to do." Randy ran off and ducked behind some curtains in order to put his mask on in private.

"Status as a hero?" Sam asked curiously.

"You idiot, comics don't determine a hero's status. Comics determines the hero's rank!" Kelly explained. "The lowest rank is urban myth like that one ghost boy, Inviso-Bill."

"That's Danny Phantom!" Danny yelled out.

"Whatever," Kelly shrugged. "The second rank is comic strip, then it's guest appearances, title comic, and finally the pinnacle of herodom the graphic novel level! Destroying those books won't do anything other than annoy these fans here." The audience glared angrily at Antihero just daring him to try something.

"Is that how it works? Huh, no wonder Cunningham is so obsess with making it in to comics." Howard commented.

"I see," Antihero thought about it. "I'm going to blow up those accursed books anyway!" Antihero pulled out a giant bazooka and pointed it the stack of graphic novels.

"How did you get that thing past security?" Kelly asked.

"Actually I bought it in the dealer's room," Antihero explained. "You can find every collectable there like this one of a kind vintage authentic rocket launcher used by the Cosmic Commandos!"

"Aw man what a time to not have the right kind of money!" Manny complained thinking of all the cool stuff that might be on sale in the dealer's room.

Antihero pulls the trigger, launching a small missile straight for the books! "NNNNoooooo!" Shezow cried out as she made a desperate jump to intercept the missile only to miss it by a hair. Everyone held their breath as the missile neared its target.

"Smoke bomb!" a new voice cried out as a puff of smoke suddenly came off on stage and a mysterious figure appeared. The Ninja drew his sword out and sliced the incoming missile in half, with the two halves flying off to the sides of the books and then exploding harmlessly as they collided with the wall behind them.

"Who are you?" Shezow asked. "And thanks for saving my graphic novels."

"I am the Ninja! And you're welcome." Randy declared. The local residences began cheering the arrival of their hero.

"Oh right that one guy did say there was a ninja in this town," Kelly recalled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the central computer room. "Ninja presents detected. Analyzing...Identity confirmed. Initiating capture protocols!" All through out the convention hall these steel plates began covering all the doors and windows, blocking all the exits! Also robot gorillas and mutant cyborg werewolves were jumping down from the ceiling. Along with these mechanical arms equipped with buzz saws, laser rifles, and grappling claws came popping out of the walls.

"Viceroy, what is going on here?" McFist asked surprisingly patiently and quiet like, amidst all the people panicking.

"It appears that the Ninja has arrived and so our security system is going into lock-down mode," Viceroy explained.

"Great! I want to watch!" McFist declared.

"They got monitors in the security office upstairs," Viceroy said leading his boss.

"What's your game, Antihero?" Shezow demanded after all the windows went into lock-down and these creepy looking robotic gorillas started jumping down from the ceiling.

"Actually this isn't my doing," Antihero gulped.

"McFist," Ninja figured after seeing all the robot gorillas heading straight for him.

"McFist? As in the guy who organized this event?" Shezow asked.

"Yeah he's kind of like my arch-nemesis," Ninja explained drawing out his sword.

"No wonder I kept getting this weird vibe from him," Shezow commented activating her laser lipstick. "Kelly get everyone out of here!" Shezow ordered as he and the Ninja engaged the gorillas.

"Right!" Kelly acknowledge. "Okay everyone shows over please head towards the nearest exit in an orderly fashion." Naturally instead of listening to her, everyone just started panicking. As everyone began rushing out as fast as they could, Maz grinned at all the neat stuff people were discarding.

"Gramps shouldn't we do something?" Jake asked.

"While I'm confident that Shezow can handle things on her own, but for the well being of everyone present, we must act." Lao Shi advised. Jake grinned ready to dragon up until Fu Dog stopped him.

"What cha' doing kid?" Fu Dog asked. "You can't draw attention to yourself!"

"Oh right we need some privacy," Jake agreed.

"There's the restroom over there," Trixie pointed out.

"But that's the girls' room," Jake protested.

"Oh just get in there!" Trixie pushing Jake into the restroom. Lao Shi entered without any complaints. A few seconds later these strange mystical lights could be seen coming out of the gaps in the door!

In another corner of the room Danny made his way towards his friends. "Sam, Tucker give me some cover so I can go ghost!" Danny ordered.

"Why not just let little miss hero take care of things," Sam scoffed as she watched Shezow slicing another gorilla. "You know gorillas are an endangered species right, Ms. Graphic Novel Superhero!"

"Seriously," Danny and Tucker said in unison.

"Oh fine," Sam gripped as she and Tucker huddled around Danny as a ghostly light emanated from within.

"Wow this convention is a lot more fun than I thought," Manny said watching the Ninja and Shezow fighting. "Maybe I should join in as well?"

"Manny wait," Frida said grabbing his arm. "Look everyone is leaving behind all this food behind!" Pointing at he half eaten sandwiches, hot dogs, personal pizzas as well as popcorn and nachos left on the seats.

Manny began drooling over all the food, then took another look at Shezow and Ninja fighting. "Eh they're doing just fine," he shrugged as he and Frida began gorging on every bit of food they could find.

Shezow and the Ninja fought back to back! Slicing at every robotic thing that came charging at them. At first they were easy enough to beat, but each new foe seemed to be getting better and better. Almost like they were learning their fighting styles. Before long one of the robotic arms managed to knock both the Ninja and Shezow down. "Man these things are good," Shezow noted.

"It's weird because usually they're usually not this good," Ninja commented.

"I don't suppose you have a plan do you?" Shezow asked the Ninja.

"Yes...no...maybe...not really," Ninja confessed. "I usually just make stuff up as I go."

"Same here," Shezow laughed. "But we need to clear these guys out to make sure everyone gets out safely!"

"Yes but there are too many of them," Ninja observed. "We need some help."

"Don't worry I've got your backs!" Maz called out. Everyone still in the room turned to see...Maz wearing a monster claw on his right hand, a robotic fist on his left arm, a medieval armor on his chest, along with a superhero cape, and to top it off an alien headdress on his head. All stuff he salvage after everyone evacuated.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Shezow asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I am the Comic Chimera!" Maz yelled out. "And I am here to save the day!" Maz or the Comic Chimera ran up to the nearest robo-gorilla and firing his robotic fist at it. Doing as much damage as one would expect from a spring loaded plastic fist. Which is none at all. Maz screamed in terror as the robo-gorilla he shot at glared at him angrily. When out of nowhere this green energy came blowing the gorilla up!

"Mind if I cut in?" Danny joked.

"Who are you?" Maz asked. "And thanks!" he added.

"I'm Danny Phantom, urban myth of Amity Park!" Danny introduced himself.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, I hope you don't mind if we crash the party as well," Jake said as he and Lao Shi hovered above.

"Dragons!" Shezow gasped. "You didn't tell me you had dragons!"

"Those aren't mine," Ninja said nervously.

"Shezow it is good to see you again," Lao Shi said as he landed near her.

"Do I know you?" Shezow asked.

"Agnes, it's me Lao Shi," Lao Shi feeling a little disappointed that she forgot. Okay very disappointed.

"Wait, you knew Aunt Agnes!" Shezow gasped, startled by this news.

"Aunt Agnes!" Lao Shi equally startled. "Oh I see. Your aunt was a very special person. She will be missed." Lao Shi cried a single tear.

"She already is," Shezow said placing a compassionate hand on the dragon's shoulder. "But we can reminisce about Aunt Agnes later!"

"Yes, right now we have more important things to do!" Lao Shi agreed. "Young Dragon!"

"Got Ya, G!" Jake said as he started to breath fire on some of the robots incinerating them.

Kelly looked around to see if there were any stragglers left and spotted two children snacking and watching the battle as if they were at a pro-wrestling match. "Hey you kids! It's dangerous in here to need to leave now!"

"Please, we go through more dangerous stuff on our way to school!" Frida scoffed.

"Don't worry lady, I'm Manny Rivera!" Manny said proudly.

"And I shouldn't worry why?" Kelly asked feeling a little miffed that he called her lady.

"Because I'm also," Manny spun his belt buckle and with a flash of green flame he transformed into costume cat boy with really sharp claws. "EEEEEEEEEL Tigre!" Giving off a mighty Tiger's roar, El Tigre began using his claws to cut the robots down to size. "Hey guys got room for one more?" Manny asked the group of heroes.

"Sure do," Randy said after seeing him in action.

"More the merrier," Danny agreed.

"Don't see why not," Jack added.

"We could use the help," Guy pointed out.

Up in the security office. McFist and Viceroy sat dumbfounded. Unable to believe what they were seeing.


	4. Escaping the labyrinth, I mean building

Escaping the labyrinth, I mean building

"Popcorn's ready," Viceroy hummed happily holding up a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"And I've got the sodas," McFist grinned. The two made themselves comfortable on the sofa as they prepared to watch the Ninja's demise. "Well where is he?" Mcfist complained after not seeing the Ninja on the monitors.

"Just give me a minute, I just need to find the channel," Viceroy said fiddling with the remote until he found the Ninja with Shezow. "There we go. He's at the Shezow panel. Good news is that most of the people in the room already evacuated."

"Great! Don't need to worry about any lawsuits. Now we can sit back, relax, and watch all the fun," McFist laughed. But he joy was short lived after seeing Shezow upper cutting one of the robo-apes right to the ceiling. Then round house kicking another across the room. "Eh, how did she do that?" McFist asked.

"Either your two-bit look-a-like stand-in has been taking her vitamins, or that's the real Shezow!" Viceroy stated.

"That's the real Shezow! Who's bright idea was it to invite HER!" McFist ranted.

"I wonder," Viceroy said with both him and the brain inside McFist's arm rolling their eyes.

"Do something!" McFist demanded.

"Chillax, have some popcorn," Viceroy said offering him some popcorn. "Everything is under control." As soon as he said that a dozen more robots exploded.

"Under control," McFist said unconvinced.

"Yes, my special adaptoid computer is already analyzing their fighting style." Viceroy pointed to the computer which was busy doing some calculations. "It won't be long until it comes up with a strategy to beat them!" True to his word, the robots soon began performing more effectively! Dodging Shezow's and the Ninja's attacks and launching a counterattack which knock them both on the ground!

"_Man these things are good," _they heard Shezow say over the monitors._ "It's weird because usually they're usually not this good,"_ The Ninja said afterwards.

"Now, finish them off!" McFist cheered. _"Don't worry I've got your backs!" _they heard a new voice say. "Uh, who is that clown?" McFist asked. _"I_ _am the Comic Chimera!" _they heard him say.

"That answers that," Viceroy joked. "He must be some new superhero." The two watched as the Comic Chimera attacked one of the robo-gorillas with a spring loaded fist. "Nope, you were right. He is a clown."

"Yeah like what are the chances that there would be any more superheroes here," McFist laughed. Once again his laughter would be short lived with the appearance of a floating ghost boy, two flying dragons, and a little cat boy! "What is going on here!" Mcfist demanded. "What are all these superfreaks going in my Mega Ultra Super Hero Comic Con!"

"Surprisingly, I'm just as surprised as you," Viceroy said without a hint of sarcasm. The two continued to watch as this group of superheroes quickly made short work of the robots in the room. Then moving on to clear the rest of the convention center.

"Viceroy, why isn't your precious adaptoid not ADAPTING TO THEIR ATTACKS!" McFist yelled.

"The adaptoid was only made to handle one type of hero. Two maybe, but right now it's dealing with 2 dragons, 1 ghost boy, and 4 superheroes!" Just then they heard Comic Chimera squealing in pain as a robo-ape gave him a wedgie. "Okay 3 superheroes. All with different abilities and powers. I'm afraid it's too much for one computer too handle." Viceroy explained.

"What are we going to do?" McFist cried. "Hey what is you computer doing over there?" he asked seeing a bunch of random things going on in the computer monitor.

"It's analyzing the situation and calculating the best course of action," Viceroy explained as he typed in a few things on the keyboard. "It calculates a direct confrontation with the heroes has a 0.03% chance of success. Divide and conquer has a 13.7% of success. There's a 37% if we use human hostages."

"Hostages! That never works against heroes!" McFist complained.

"That's why it's only 37%," Viceroy reminded him.

"Are all the scenarios losers!" McFist griped.

"Well there is this one that has a 55% chance of getting out alive," Viceroy reported. "But I don't think we should..."

"Let's go with that one!" McFist decided.

"Command acknowledge. Initiating." The computer announced before shutting down.

"Viceroy, what is going on?" McFist asked impatiently as all the lights turned off.

"I believe the computer is, oh what's the term, playing possum." Viceroy reported after seeing the whole convention center blacking out.

* * *

"I guess that's it then," Danny Phantom said feeling a little confused since every last robot just suddenly stopped dead in it's tracks. Even stranger is that all the lights went out as well. Leaving only the emergency lights on.

"Thank goodness," Shezow breathing a sigh of relief. "You know just once I'd like to go to a convention where some super villain isn't trying to kill me!"

"Actually I think this trap was set for me, sorry." the Ninja apologized.

"And you are?" Shezow asked. "In fact who are all you guys?

"I am the Ninja of Norrisville High," Randy introduced himself.

"The name's Danny Phantom, ghost boy of Amity Park." Danny said.

"Yo I'm the American Dragon. Protector of the Magical world. You can call me AmDrag for short. And this is my gramps, the Hong Kong Dragon." Jake introducing Lao Shi.

"And I'm El Tigre of Miracle City." Manny pointing his thumbs to himself.

"Miracle City? I thought that was White Pantera's turf." Maz asked. It always amazed Guy to see how knowledgeable his best friend is when it came to other superheroes.

"Yeah, he's my dad," El Tigre said pulling out his wallet and showing them a line up of pictures. "Here's me and my dad stopping a robbery at the 1st national bank. Here's us chasing after some escaped criminals. Here's us fighting an army of skeleton banditos. And finally this is us saving the city from a giant guacamole monster."

"Impressive," Shezow nodding. "Sheila, what's the 411 on this White Pantera guy?"

A holographic computer screen with a pair of lips projected out of Shezow's ring. "White Pantera, a legacy hero of Miracle City. Comic Strip level."

"That's weird. Normally legacy heroes are usually Title Comic level," Kelly pondered.

"Legacy heroes?" Sam asked.

"Heroes who inherit superpowers from their families," Kelly explained.

"It is on record that he has a son, but he is not registered as a sidekick or protégée." Sheila finished.

"I don't do the sidekick thing," El Tigre said proudly. "By the way, what is that thing?"

"Oh, this is Sheila. My supercomputer." Shezow introduced to everyone.

"She has her own interactive supercomputer," Tucker drooled. "And it's a girl computer! I've waited my whole life for someone like you!" Tucker tried to hug the holographic screen, only to pass right through it.

"Yes, that's not creepy at all," Sheila cringed. "Anyway, you all might want to check out what's happening in the main entrance."

"Why, what's happening there?" Shezow asked.

"A large crowd has gathered there and because of the blackout they can't get the doors open. If something isn't done soon, they may start to riot."

"Riots are always fun," Manny chuckled evilly.

At the main entrance, they found a group of people protesting around McFist. "What kind of bum deal are you pushing on us!" one person demanded. "Let us out!" another begged. "Think about the children!" someone randomly yelled.

"MCFIST!" Shezow yelled as she jumped over the crowd landing in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I...uh...well you see," McFist mumbled.

"Our automatic security system went haywire. Luckily we were able to pull the plug in time." Viceroy made up.

"Yes that's it! That's what happened! I pulled the plug!" McFist jumped in trying to take the credit for saving everyone.

"So why don't you let everybody out?" Shezow asked.

"There in lay the problem. All the doors are electronically sealed. Without power we can't open the doors, but if we try to reboot the system it could cause the security system to attack us again." Viceroy explained.

"Fine, I'll open the door!" Shezow said as she walked up to this giant steel plate. Shezow then punched the steel doors with all her might causing it to dent and bulge but not break. "Ow," Shezow cried massaging her fist. "What is this door made of?"

"Three foot thick solid titanium," Viceroy answered.

"Why would you make a door out of three foot thick solid titanium?" Shezow asked.

"You never know with all these weirdos about," Viceroy laughed.

"Just give me a second and I'll knock this door down," Shezow promised shaking the pain from her hand.

"I got this," Danny said as he placed both his hands on the wall. To everyone's astonishment, except to Sam and Tucker of course, a large portion of the wall became invisible.

"How are you doing that?"

"I can extend my ghost powers to anything I touch," Danny explained. "And I just the wall intangible, so now everyone can exit."

"Really well then," McFist stood before the crowd. "I just want to let you know that we at McFist Industries apologize for any inconvenience and promise that the convention will continue after we clean up this mess. And since the convention is continuing, NO REFUNDS!" McFist and Viceroy quickly ran though the opening Danny made and jumped into their limo and drove off. Leaving behind the disgruntled mob before they could protest.

"We really should have seen that coming," the Ninja commented.

"So Phantom, how long can you keep this opening going?" the AmDrag asked.

"It doesn't take much effort. I can do this all day." Danny laughed as the people began walking through the wall.

"Good. You keep the door open while the rest of us look around for any stragglers," AmDrag ordered. The other heroes and sidekicks all nodded in agreement before splitting up.

* * *

"Um, Sam don't you think we should have stayed with Danny?" Tucker asked nervously as they searched the convention hall. "You know just in case those robots should start up again."

"Fear not good citizens! For I the Comic Chimera will protect you!" Maz declared punching the air.

"How did we get stuck with this guy," Sam grumbled.

"Because you wanted to come with me to check out that new X-station 720!" Maz chuckled hi-fiving Tucker.

"Oh right, but answer me this. How do you idiots plan to play with it when there's no power in the building?" Sam pointed out causing both boys to stop in their tracks.

"Eh, I'm sure we'll work something out." Maz shrugged.

"Yeah, and by the way. Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Tucker asked.

"Because I'm the Comic Chimera, Shezow new sidekick!" Maz announced proudly. "He's I mean she's my best friend!"

"But don't you find it degrading that she treat you like a sidekick?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Maz shook his head. "I just want to help out in any way I can." A feeling that both Sam and Tucker could relate to, so long as they didn't have to clean up after Danny.

* * *

In another part of the convention the food court to be exact. "Well there's no one in the hot dog machine!" Frida reported cramming two hot dogs into her mouth.

"And the cheese machine is all clean," El Tigre said after drinking all the melted cheese.

"Man you two are sick," Trixie gagged. Feeling sick just by looking at those two eating.

"Yeah man, that's so shnasty! You could at least save some for me!" Howard complained.

"Oops sorry," the two kids apologized offering some of the food they scavenged.

"Thanks," Howard said scarfing down the food.

"That's not what I meant!" Trixie yelled. "We should be out looking for more stragglers and directing them to the exit that ghost kid is making!"

"Yeah dudes and dudette. Who knows how long he can keep that opening going. If we wait here too long they might forget about us and trap us in here. Along with anyone we fail to rescue." Spud pointed out.

"You're right," Manny said with remorse. "But it would be a crime to let all this ice cream melt!" Soon El Tigre, Frida, Howard, and Spud began eating all the ice cream in the broken freezers.

"Are you sure you're really a superhero?" Trixie asked feeling a headache.

* * *

"Ninja leap. Ninja leap. Ninja leap. Ninja search." Randy narrated as he scouted across the room.

"You know you don't always have to say Ninja 'something' every time you're going to do something!" Kelly said getting annoyed.

"Say's the girl who does 'she' puns with every other word out of her mouth," Randy shot back.

"Ouch, well do you see anyone?" Kelly asked.

"Nope all clear," the Ninja reported.

"I guess that's it for this area," Kelly figured. "Let's go back and check in with the others."

"You got it," the Ninja agreed. "By the way. Uh, you and Shezow are pretty tight right? So I was wondering..."

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend and you definitely are not her type," Kelly assumed he was going to be asking.

"That's not it!" the Ninja yelled. "I was wondering if maybe she could get me to appear in her comic? I mean I did save her graphic novels, so it's the least she could do."

"I see, trying to increase your ranking to guest appearances." Kelly realized. "I'm sorry but neither me nor Shezow actually have any say about the comics. Shezow only does the heroics, the comic stories are done by a separate independent group. Sorry." Kelly apologized.

"Man!" the Ninja cried seeing his dreams crushed.

"But I don't get it. The Ninja has been around for 800 years. So why don't you have your own comic?" Kelly asked.

"That's because my archenemy is McFist!" the Ninja spat. "And in this town; he either owns you or he owns the stuff you use. So he's not going to allow a Ninja comic any soon."

"I see," Kelly feeling a little sympathetic for his situation. "Well I do know how to get in contact with the people who do the comics. I'll can give them a good word for you, if you like?"

"Really!" the Ninja hugged her excitingly. "That would be so Bruce!"

"Ahem, yeah, uh can you let go of me now?" Kelly asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

* * *

"Wow, you two did all that," Shezow laughed as she and Lao Shi searched the dealer's room.

"Yes, we had quite a few adventures when we were working together," Lao Shi sighed being lost in his memories. "I still can't believe she is gone."

"I can't believe Aunt Agnes dated a dragon," Shezow said.

"I can't believe Shezow's a boy," Fu Dog laughed. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"What I'm not a boy!" Shezow denied along with a pathetic attempt to disguise his voice.

"Kid, I'm a 600 year old magic dog. I've been around the block a couple of times. In fact I even wore a dress to at one time. So I can tell when someone's a guy in a dress. No matter how cute they look." Fu Dog shivered remembering all the mistakes he made in the past. "Don't worry, we'll keep your secret." Fu Dog promised.

"Thanks," Guy said relaxing his throat talking with his natural voice.

"WHAT! You really are a dude!" Fu Dog exclaimed. "Dude, I was just pulling your leash!"

"Yo, gramps, Fu Dog!" Jake called out flying towards them.

"What is it, young dragon?" Lao Shi asked.

"I just finished checking out the theaters. Found a couple of people there waiting for the movie to start up again. It took awhile but I managed to convince them to leave." Jake reported.

"Then we should hurry and regroup with the others," Lao Shi suggested. As they started back, Shezow paused and staring at some displays. "Is something wrong?" Lao Shi asked.

"You guys go on ahead I need to check something out," Shezow said. The two dragons and magic dog glanced at each other quizzically before following her.

"What is all this?" Shezow wondered out loud.

"These are the items that are to be auction off at the end of the convention," Jake explained. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ever since I arrived, I've been having these weird feelings." Shezow explained. "Now they seem to be directing me here." Shezow pointed to this one displays covered with a sheet. Removing the sheet the elder dragon and magic dog gasped at what was revealed. A golden book with a large H on the front cover.

"Heroes Chronicles the worlds first RPG game. Starting price $1,000,000! Are they kidding? You'd really have to have no life to want to buy something like that!" Jake laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Jake!" Lao Shi scolded.

"I don't believe it, man. None of my sources said that THIS was going to be here!" Fu Dog panicked.

"Why, what is this?" Shezow asked.

"This is the legendary Hero's Tome!" Lao Shi said dramatically. "According to legend, written inside is the instructions on how to create superheroes!"

"Say what?" Shezow not believing or understanding what they are saying.

"I'm afraid I can't get into many details right now. Only that unless we secure this book, the whole world could be in danger." Lao Shi insisted.

"Then we can't leave it here like this!" Jake decided as he reached out to take it.

"Hold it!" Shezow blocking the dragon's way. "I'm sorry but as an official superhero I can't just let you steal this book! Even if I do agree with you."

"I understand, so please don't take this the wrong way!" Lao Shi said as he swung his tail knocking Shezow back. "Jake!" Jake nodded as he used his claws to cut the book out of it's display case.

Back in the Central Computer Room. While the computer was playing possum, it kept its eyes and ears on all the heroes and sidekicks looking for any advantage that could give it victory. And this Heroes Tome sounds like it could do just that. Carefully monitoring the situation, the adaptoid waited until the red dragon to free the book to strike!

Shezow felt conflicted on what to do. As a hero he can't let the dragons steal, on the other hand he can't just leave something like the Hero's Tome here where McFist or that Antihero guy could just grab it. While still contemplating what to do his SheSP began tingling. "Look out!" he screamed, but his warning came too late as the robo-apes came back online and ambushed them. One of the cyborg werewolf grabbed the book and made a mad dash out.

"Don't let him get away! We must get that book back!" Lao Shi ordered. After knocking the robots back Shezow and the dragons gave chase. After leaving the dealer's room they quickly noticed that more robots heading towards the main entrance where Danny and the civilians were.

"Oh no, we've got to protect those people!" Shezow exclaimed.

"No we've got to get that book back! Nothing else matters!" Lao Shi ordered as he chased after the book.

Guy knew that the old dragon might be right but he couldn't just abandon all those people and ran as fast as his super speed would take him to the main entrance! On his way back he instructed the Ninja and El Tigre to chase after the book as well. While they didn't know what was going on, they decided to follow her orders. At the entrance Shezow saw that there were only a small crowd left inside, but there's no way all of them could evacuate in time before the robo-gorillas reach them. Activating the Shezow's heavy handed she slap, Shezow began scooping up the people and literary forced them out of the opening in one swoop.

"Do I need to ask why you did that?" Danny asked cynically.

"Look out!" Shezow warned as a group of robo-gorillas were about to attack Danny from behind. Seeing that he wasn't going to react in time, Shezow yelled her sonic scream destroying the apes!

"Wow that was cool," Danny complimented.

"Yeah it's my Sonic Scream," Shezow bragged. Just then Danny spotted more robots and let loose his own scream as well. "You too!" Shezow said in amazement.

"I call it my Ghostly Wail," Danny said proudly.

"Nice," Shezow giving him the thumbs up. "Care to do a duet?" Shezow suggested after seeing more robots heading towards them.

"Let's," Danny agreed. The two stood side by side as they unleashed their massive sound attack. The combine powers of the Ghostly Wail and the Sonic Scream resonated across the convention hall. Smashing every robot in its path, and causing all the electronic equipment to shorten out. Blowing up the adaptoid security computer in the process. Unfortunately they were not the only ones to feel the sting of the combine Screaming Wail. The other heroes and sidekicks were also being knocked about by it like a tornado.

"GUY/DANNY, YOU IDIOT!" Kelly and Sam screamed at the same time.

"Oops our bad," Shezow and Danny apologized.

"Never mind that we have to find the book!" Lao Shi insisted.

"Chillax gramps, it has to be here." Jake assured him looking through all the robotic junk. "I mean it's not like he could have left the building."

"Unless he went through that open door," Frida pointed to a single open door.

"What open door? Aw man." Jake sulked after seeing fresh tracks leading outside.

"So what's the deal with that book anyway?" Sam asked.

"Not here, this is enemy territory. We must find someplace private to talk." Lao Shi insisted.

"We can use the Specter Speeder," Danny suggested. "It has plenty of room for all of us. Right this way." Danny led the group, which has grown larger because of the sidekicks but he didn't question it, to the Speeder. Only to find themselves in an embarrassing situation. "Tucker, you locked the keys inside again!"

"Sorry my bad," Tucker apologized.

"Can't you just go through the walls?" Trixie asked. "I mean you are a ghost right?"

"Normally yes, but the Specter Speeder is an anti-ghost machine. It's design to prevent ghost from phasing in." Danny explained.

"I got this," El Tigre said. Extending one of his claws, he proceeded to pick the lock.

"You know what you are doing?" Sam asked.

"Oh sure, my Grandpa taught me how to break into cars long before I even learned how to ride a bike," Tigre bragged as he unlocked the door.

"Hold up, why did you need to learn how to break into cars?" Sam asked. "I thought your father was a superhero."

"He is, but my Grandfather is the supervillain Puma Loco!" El Tigre brought out his wallet again showing them a different line up of pictures. "This is me and my grandpapi robbing the 1st National Bank. Here's us holding the mayor hostage. Us blowing up police headquarters. And this is my dad throwing us in jail for blowing up police headquarters. Heh." Tigre felt a little embarrassed by that last one.

"So your dad is a superhero and your grandfather is a supervillain? So what's that make you?"

"Haven't decided yet," Tigre admitted. Everyone just looked at him with concern. "But you guys are a lot of fun, so I'm just going to hang out with you for awhile."

"Can we trust this guy?" they all asked themselves.

Inside the Specter Speeder they all gathered round as Lao Shi explained the situation.

"So this Hero's Tome has every information on every hero in the world?" Kelly gasped at the idea of something like that in the wrong hands.

"Indeed," Lao Shi nodded. "Not only that. It also has, according to legend, the instructions to create the items of power; such as Shezow's ring, El Tigre's belt, and the Ninja's mask." Lao Shi added.

"Create items of power," Maz gasped. "But that means, what exactly?"

"It means that whoever has the book could make more Shezows, or Ninjas, or Tigres, or any other superhero they want!" Sam clarified pointing to the heroes present.

"Is this true Sheila?" Shezow asked.

"Fraid so," Sheila confirmed. "It is recorded on my data banks that the Hero's Tome was used to forge the ring, but that's not the bad news."

"Great, just what we need, more bad news!" Sam said sarcastically.

"In addition to making the items of power, the Tome also has instructions to unmake them as well." Sheila said ignoring Sam's comment.

"But that means," Howard gasped. "What exactly?"

"It means that McFist or anyone else who has that book could strip all the superheroes of their powers!"

Right outside the Specter Speed, the Antihero grinned as he carefully eavesdropped on their conversation using a stethoscope. "I knew it, I knew there was a book that can destroy heroes!" Hearing all that he needed to hear, Antihero ran off laughing manically.

"We need to get that book back!" Shezow said with determination.

"We're with you Shezow!" they all agreed.

"Yeah so we just storm McFist's evil lair and then we give him a left and a right..." Frida went on.

"No! For this operation, you will need stealth and guile." Lao Shi advised. "Go in, grab the book, and get out. Avoid any unnecessary confrontation!"

"Awwww," Manny and Frida whined.

"But most importantly you all we need to work together as a team, and that requires a leader. I will let you decide who's it going to be." Lao Shi told the heroes and undecided.

Jake got up. "I say it should be you Shezow." Jake pointing to Shezow.

"Me? Why me?" Shezow asked.

"You are a graphic novel level, so technically that makes you the highest ranking hero here." Jake explained.

"I'm flattered, but I never actually led anyone," Shezow admitted. "If anyone here should lead, it should be the Ninja!"

"Huh?" the Ninja gasped.

"This is his turf, and hero's code states that during team ups the local hero takes charge." Shezow explained.

"Sorry, but I've only been the Ninja for a few weeks now. So not sure if I'm right for the job," the Ninja said shaking his head. "How about you Phantom? Didn't you lead an army against the Ghost King?"

"That story was greatly exaggerated. Besides every time I've tried taking the leadership role and it always ended up badly for me." Danny admitted. "What about you, AmDrag?" Danny asked. "Aren't you dragons suppose to be natural born leaders?" Danny recalled Sam saying something to that effect.

"Maybe," Jake recalled the time he rallied the magical world to combat the Dark Dragon.

"I think I should be the leader!" El Tigre boasted.

"Why?" Everyone eyed him suspiciously.

"No reason, I just think it would be cool!" he laughed.

_"So who do you think the leader should be?"_


	5. Who's the Sucker, I mean Leader

Who's the Sucker, I mean Leader

"_Guys, what the juice is going on? Don't leave me in the dark!"_ they heard the Ninja yelling in the communicator.

"_AAAHHHHHRRRRRRR! My hair!"_ Shezow screamed afterwards.

"Shezow! Do you copy? Answer me!" Kelly desperately fiddling with the communicator, but to no avail.

"Jakey! Are you still there?" Trixie tried calling.

"_Sorry gramps looks like I messed up big time,"_ Jake coughed weakly.

"_AAAAhhh! Hey, don't you dare shoot at me again!" _El Tigre screamed followed by the sounds of several blasters.

"Manny, what's going on?" Frida asked.

"_Ninjas! Weird green ninjas with these magic spears! Rather cool looking evil spears!"_ Tigre reported.

"Green ninjas with magic spears?" Trixie and Spud gasped. "Uh-ho."

"_It can't be! What are you doing here?"_ They hearing Danny voice now.

"Danny what's wrong? Who's there?" Sam asked.

"_It's Valerie! Valerie's here!"_ Danny's voice was then cut off by the sounds of a ghost blaster firing!

* * *

*Two Hours Earlier*

"Me!? Are you sure?"

"You are the best choice after all," everyone agreed. All except one.

"I still think it should've be me," El Tigre pouted.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road! Ninja what can you tell us?"

The Ninja got up and began performing some strange movements. "Ok first I plant the rice. Swat the flies. Catch the greasy pig. And finally blow the dandelion!" the Ninja puffed out a bluish green smoke that formed the image of McFist Industries main office building.

"Oh, ninja magic," Fu Dog observed. "I haven't seen anyone use that in 400 years."

"I wonder why," Frida snickered with everyone suppressing their urge to laugh. Despite being able to doing some cool magic tricks, they couldn't get over how ridiculous those gestures looked.

"McFist main office building. Inside there are an army of robots, weird monsters, and deadly booby traps!" The Ninja began briefing.

"Ha-ha, he said booby," Tucker, Spud, and Howard laughed.

"Yeah I did didn't I," the Ninja laughed as well. "Anyways, a very difficult place to sneak into, even harder to avoid detection!" the Ninja continued, trying to ignoring the snickering while holding in the urge to laugh himself. "The two most likely places the book might be is McFist's office here." the Ninja pointed to the room on the top floor. "Or here in Viceroy's lab," pointing to the room on the opposite side of the building.

"Alright, our best chance is to split up. We'll infiltrate from different points. That way it will be harder for the enemy to find us, and a better chance that one of us will find the book."

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't it be better if we just stick together?" they all suggested.

"You must be careful on what you decide, for there may not be any second chances," Lao Shi warned.

"I know, and if our mission was to assault the building I would have us stay as a group! But for this, we need to sneak around spy style! And no offense, but I'm not familiar with any of yous' abilities to coordinate anything elaborate. So it's best to keep it simple."

"Then maybe miss pretty and pink should sit this one out," Sam suggested with a smug tone. "It's not like she's going to be doing much sneaking in those heels."

"Hey!" Shezow objected.

"I'm with Sam on this one," Danny said. "No offense Shezow but your outfit doesn't exactly scream camouflage."

"Oh don't worry about little ole' me," Shezow said in a mocking southern accent. "I always carry a bottle of my favorite brand of smooth moisturizing vanishing cream for just such occasions!" Shezow pulled out a bottle of lotion and squirt it on her head. As the cream covered her body, she instantly disappeared leaving behind only a floating bottle to show where she's standing. "You're not the only one with a stealth mode ghost boy." Shezow teased.

"Sweet! A vanishing cream that literally makes you vanish. You know I'm really starting to like this girl." Danny commented unaware that Sam is glaring at him.

"Maybe you should give some to lizard boy," Frida teased. "If anyone needs to disappear it's him."

"Naw I'm good," Jake insisted as he suddenly transformed into a robo-gorilla. "We dragons are natural shape shifters. I'll just mosey on in, mingle with the crowd, see what gossip about the book I can pick up, and be out of there before you guys even get in."

"Cool!" everyone agreed.

Danny brought out some ear phones he got out of the glove compartment. "Here take these Fenton Phones. They will keep us in contact with each other." Danny presenting the ear pieces. The heroes quickly placed the Fenton Phones in their ear.

"I think that about covers everything. Let's move out!"

"Finally some action!" Comic Chimera yelled excitedly.

"Uh Maz," Shezow pulling him off to the side. "I need you to stay behind, you know to protect the others." he whispered.

"You're not just saying that because you don't want me to come along, are you?" Maz accused.

"Nnnnooooo, of course not!" Shezow denied, nervously avoiding eye contact.

"Alrighty then, you can count on me! Nothing is going to happen on my watch!" Maz promised. Shezow nodded and the heroes quickly headed towards McFist main office and the Hero's Tome. All except one.

"Aren't you going with them?" Sam asked Lao Shi.

"No, this their battle, their trial. They must overcome this ordeal themselves to see if they truly worthy of the mantle of 'hero' for this generation. For good or ill, they must face this on their own." Lao Shi said transforming back into his human form, looking very concern.

"Good luck Guy," Kelly whispered to her brother as he and the other heroes sped off. "Zzz!" she quickly added after noticing that everyone was staring at her. "Good luck guys!" she waved nervously.

* * *

"This is a catastrophe!" McFist yelled. "How are we going to beat the Ninja if he's teamed up with six other superheroes!"

"Five actually," Viceroy corrected him. "That last one doesn't even qualify as a comic relief."

"Who cares! We need to come up with a plan to destroy them!" McFist spat.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Viceroy asked. "We can't even destroy one hero let alone six!"

"What are they even doing here?" McFist wondered. "Surely there not here just because of the convention!"

"It is because of this," a robo-gorilla announced holding up the Hero's Tome.

"Hey you're on of the robo-apes assigned to the convention," Viceroy recognizing the robot's serial number.

"What's that? A stupid RPG book. Are you serious?" McFist asked.

"The heroes were desperate to obtain it. Even resorted to stealing." the robo-gorilla explained.

"Let me see that book!" Viceroy grabbing the book from the robot. "I don't believe it! It's the Hero's Tome!"

"Hero's what now?" Mcfist not understanding.

"The legendary book which contains all the top secret information about the powers and origins of every hero; past, present, and future!" Viceroy explained.

"And you know this why?" McFist asked skeptically.

"It's one of the first thing they taught us as MSU. Know your enemy and all that. In fact the study of this book is required for graduation." Viceroy explained. "I can't believe that I'm holding right now!" wiping a tear from his eye. "If I bring this to MSU, I will become a legend!"

"A book containing all the secrets of every superhero," McFist grinned. "Do you know what this means?"

"That we can use this book to destroy not only the ninja but his companions as well," Viceroy answered dryly.

"No, it means that with this, I don't have to deal with that crusty old sorcerer anymore!" McFist declared. "Why settle for one super power, when I can use this book to give myself all the super powers I want!"

"I'm impressed that you came up with that all on your own," Viceroy complimented. "But what are we going to do when the heroes come looking for that book?"

"How should I know! You're suppose to be the genius here! Figure something out!" McFist argued.

"I'm so glad you acknowledge that," Viceroy said happily. "As a matter of fact I do have a plan." Viceroy pressed a button on his remote and the wall opened up revealing several weapons and a red combat suit.

"What's all this junk?" McFist asked.

"These are the ghost hunting weapons you purchased at Vlad Masters' yard sale last year," Viceroy reminded him.

"I don't remember...Oh wait!" McFist recalled.

_*flashback one year ago at the Masters estate*_

"_What's all this junk?" Mcfist asked pointing to a red combat suit standing on a hovering jet board._

"_Ah I see you have a good eye my friend," Vlad complemented. "This is the latest in ghost hunting technologies. You won't find anything better, and I'm letting this all go for the low low price of one million dollars!"_

"_What do I need with ghost hunting weapons? I'm trying to destroy the Ninja and he's not a ghost!" McFist rambled._

"_You certainly drive a hard bargain my friend," Vlad smiled putting his arm over his shoulder. "Tell you what. I'll sell you 25 ghost hunting units for 50 million and I'll even throw in this lovely gift basket filled with exotic cheeses!"_

"_DEAL!" McFist and Vlad shook on it!_

_*flashback end*_

"I sure got the better of that fool," McFist laughed munching on some exotic cheese.

"Oh yes you really got him good," Viceroy said sarcastically. "Anyways I converted them into hunter robots to use them on the ninja, but the have this one tiny flaw." Viceroy activated the suits with his remote.

"DESTROY DANNY PHANTOM. DESTROY DANNY PHANTOM. DESTROY DANNY PHANTOM." the red hunter robots chanted.

"Did you just program them to say that?" McFist asked.

"Nope," Viceroy shook his head. "Apparently they were already preprogramed to hunt down this Danny Phantom, but I think I can work around it."

"Okay, so what about the others?" McFist asked.

"That's where these come in," Viceroy opened up another wall filled with green ninja suit robots armed with weapons that looked a little more medieval but at the same time extremely hi-tech.

"What's all this?" McFist asked.

"Dragon hunting tools," Viceroy said proudly.

"And why do you have dragon hunting tools," McFist asked skeptically.

"While online looking for information on Ninjas I found myself on the website for this group called the huntsclan. Yup, they had all these goodies for sale." Viceroy activated the huntsclan robots and one of them pointed their spear and fired a green energy destroying one of the robo-apes with one shot. "And finally the Pièce de résistance," Viceroy press another button on his remote and a giant robot rose from the floor!

"So glad I bought all this junk," McFist said proudly taking all the credit again.

* * *

The team sped their way straight to the McFist main office. Briefly pausing to recap the plan before making their separate ways in. Danny naturally made himself intangible and invisible and phased through the walls. Shezow used her vanishing cream and snuck in while they were loading in supplies. The Ninja did his ninja thing and entered an air vent. El Tigre carefully used his claws to cut an opening in a window. Jake shape shifted into a robo-ape and simply walked in along with the other robo-apes.

"Alright I'm in," Jake reported after ditching the other robots.

"_This is Shezow, I'm in the storage rooms. Looks like their about to bring up some supplies to Viceroy's lab. I'm going to follow them." _Shezow reported.

"_This is the Ninja, I'm in the air vents. I should reach McFist's office if I can avoid the deadly traps."_ the Ninja reported.

"_Danny Phantom here, just floating around in the halls."_ Danny reported.

"_This is El Tigre, successfully made it into the kitchen, but there's nothing cooking here."_ Manny joked.

"_Seriously, do you think we can trust tiger boy on this mission?"_ Trixie wondered.

"_Well if anything he can be useful as canon fodder,"_ Sam pointed out.

"_HEY!" _Frida objected._ "Manny is the greatest ever! Who are you to put him down!"_

Jake turned his ear piece off; getting a splitting headache from their constant bickering about which hero is the best. Wandering down the halls he encountered a roaming guard. "Hey there uh, fellow robot. I have an important message to deliver to McFist. Do you know where he might be?"

"Yeah he's with Viceroy in Lab 4," the robo-guard answered.

"Thanks," Jake said as he walked off.

"Wait!" the guard shouted grabbing Jake's arm. Jake secretly transformed his hands back into claws ready to put the beat down on this machine if needed! "Are we still up for bowling this Saturday?" the guard asked.

"Uh yeah, sure man, I mean bot!" Jake answered.

"Cool," the guard let go of Jake's arm and continued on his rounds.

"Phew," Jake sighed changing his claws back into bot hands. Turning his ear piece back on he reported to everyone. "Okay guys and girl, I just found out where McFist is."

"_Guys, what the juice is going on? Don't leave me in the dark!"_ the Ninja yelled into his communicator. Jake summarized that everyone else must have also switched off their communicator as well during that all that arguing going on with the sidekicks.

"_AAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR! My hair!"_ Jake heard Shezow cry.

"_Shezow! Do you copy? Answer me!" _Kelly desperately yelled into the communicator. But no answer.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked himself, but he didn't have time to worry about that because out of nowhere a familiar bolt of energy struck him from behind.

"_Jakey! Are you still there?"_ Trixie called.

"Sorry gramps looks like I messed up big time," Jake coughed weakly as the huntsclan bots were closing in on him.

In another part of the building. El Tigre ran with more huntsclan bots chased after him! "AAAAhhh! Hey, don't you dare shoot at me!"El Tigre screamed as they blasted him with their spears.

"_Manny, what's going on?" _Frida asked.

"Ninjas! Weird green ninjas with these magic spears! Rather cool looking evil spears!" Tigre reported dodging another attack. He couldn't believe that they ambushed him so easily. If he wasn't so busy running for his life, he'd kick himself.

"_Green ninjas with magic spears? Uh-ho."_ he heard Trixie and Spud say. "Uh-ho, what do you mean by uh-ho?" El Tigre demanded, but he got no response. "Darn faulty Fenton products! If I survive this I'm writing a very angry complaint letter!" Manny griped as he fired his claw missiles at the ninjas!

Danny roamed the halls, invisible. Like Jake he turned off his Fenton Phone because he couldn't stand all the bickering, but now he's lost and he needed to check in. As he turned his communicator back on a familiar figure slowly hovered towards him. "It can't be! What are you doing here?" Danny gasped as the Red Huntress robot pointed her blaster at him.

"_Danny what's wrong? Who's there?"_ he heard Sam asking.

"It's Valerie! Valerie's here!" Danny cried as the Huntress bot began blasting him. "Hey Val," Danny started talking hoping to distract her. "You're looking good. Gone back to the old suit I see! I actually like this one better than your new one." Danny reluctant to fight back was left with just dodging her attacks.

"Destroy Danny Phantom," the robot chanted and soon joined with other robots chanting the same thing as well.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're not Valerie," Danny realized. "None of you are!" The robots responded by firing more shots at him.

"_Hey Danny, are you sure this is a good time to be flirting with your old girlfriend?"_ Tucker asked.

"_She's not his girlfriend!" _Sam objected.

"_Hold up, mean to say ghost boy has a thing for girl who's trying to kill him? Sound familiar, doesn't it Jakey?"_ Trixie teased.

"Oh yeah I could definitely relate," Jake chuckled recalling about his own experiences with Rose. "Being torn between wanting to kiss her or kill her." Jake tail swept one of the huntsbots.

"You too," Danny laughed as he tried to fly away only to be cut off by more red hunter robots. "So what happened?"

"Ah she's a member of the huntsclan, a group of hunters dedicated to wiping out all magical creatures especially dragons." Jake explained breathing fire.

"Wow, Val blames me getting her father fired and ruining her life," Danny said barely blocking another blast.

"Did you?" Jake asked swinging his claws.

"No! Well, I might have, sort of, maybe...yeah I did," Danny confessed firing an ecto-beam but the bots activated their ghost shields blocking his attack. "But it wasn't my fault! Entirely."

"Did you apologize?" Jake asked dodging another spear attack.

"Well no," Danny stuttered. "But how can I? I mean every time I try to explain, she tries to kill me!"

"Weak sauce dude," Jake replied with disapproval. "Listen Danny, if you are serious and I mean seriously serious about this girl. You must be willing to set the record straight even if it means taking a lethal hit from her."

"_Oh right like you would've done that!"_ Sam said over the com.

"Actually I did," Jake shot back. "I revealed by human form to her letting her know exactly who it was she was going to kill. I still have nightmares that she might spear me in the heart one day." Jake sounding more like a lovesick hen rather than a guy afraid for his life.

"_I still say that was dumb on your part. You're just lucky that Rose actually likes you more so than she hates dragons! Otherwise she would have speared you that day!"_ Trixie pointed out.

"Wow dude, you're real hard core!" Danny said with admiration. Realizing his own inept cowardice about dealing with Val. "As of right now you are my hero!"

"Man you guys are crazy! Falling for some chica trying to kill you! You won't find me doing anything that stupid. " El Tigre criticized clawing another huntsbot to pieces.

"_Really? Then why is it you're inviting HER to the school dance?"_ Frida snapped.

"Frida, we've been over this. Zoe Aves is not Black Cuervo!" Manny insisted.

"_Of course she is! It's so obvious! How is it that you're the only one who can't see it?"_ Frida argued.

"Actually Frida, you're the only one that thinks that. Not only are they completely different, Cuervo even tried to kill Zoe in front of everyone at school!" Manny reminded her.

"_Just because we saw both of them in the same place at the exact same time doesn't mean that they can't be the same person!"_ Frida argued.

'Actually it kinda does,' everyone thought to themselves.

"**THAT'S IT! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"** Everyone fell in shock silence after that rude interruption.

* * *

"Heavy Handed She Slap!" Shezow announced smacking the last of the red robots. Earlier while trailing some robo-gorillas carrying supplies, he spotted these new red robots flying around on hover boards. Since Shezow was still invisible, one of the robots flew in too close and the exhaust from the jet board blew right at his face, messing up his hair. "AAAHHHHHRRRRRRR! My hair!" Shezow accidentally cried out loud catching the attention of all present. Unfortunately the jet exhaust also blew the Fenton Phone out of his ear. So now he's unable to call for help. Alone, visible, and with diminish powers! All Shezow could only avoid the enemies until he found a second to use his hair spray to restore his hair and powers! "Alright you drones! Time for round two! Laser Lipstick!" Shezow drew her sword and charged straight at them. The red hunter drones immediately activated their personal ghost shields. Perfect for blocking any of Danny Phantom's attacks, but next to useless against Shezow's. Needless to say Shezow made short work of them. Picking up his Fenton Phone he made in time to hear everyone gossiping about their love life; and for a boy who still think that cooties is real, this conversation was becoming more and more than unbearable.** "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"** Shezow snapped.

"_You can't tell us to shut up!"_ Frida snubbed.

"Yes I can! This is a hero's operation, therefore us heroes are the ones in charge! So stuff it!" Shezow barked. "Now as for the rest of you; I'm pulling rank and taking command of this operation! And my first orders are NO MORE TALKING ABOUT DOOMED RELATIONSHIPS!"

"_You can't just do that!"_ Sam complained.

"Oh can't I," Shezow challenged. "As the American Dragon stated earlier, I'm a Graphic Novel Level, ergo I'm the highest ranking hero here! Any objections!"

"_Nope." "Not really." "I'm good." "You're in charge."_ the other heroes decided.

"_Oh that's not right!"_ Sam objected.

"Maz, if that girl says another word, feel free to throw her out!" Shezow ordered.

"_Copy that,"_ Maz replied. _"And it's the Comic Chimera."_ Sam didn't say another word after that. Whether she was complying with his orders or Maz really did throw her out, Shezow didn't know nor did he care.

"Whatever," Shezow said with annoyance. "Sheila, give me an update on everyone!"

Sheila's holo-projection appeared from the ring. "Well using those gaudy communication devices, I've manage to pinpoint there location." Sheila showed a holographic map of the building. "The American Dragon is here in sector 7 and it appears that El Tigre is just one floor below him. Danny Phantom is in the room 20 feet away from your current position, as for the Ninja..."

Right on cue the Ninja called in. _"This is the Ninja, here right in front of McFist's office. I'm preparing to going in!"_

The moment he said that Shezow's SheSP started tingling. "Negative! Pull back now!" Shezow ordered.

"_But,"_ the Ninja not really understanding.

"Just get back here. That's an order!" Shezow yelled.

"Fine," Randy sighed. "Smoke Bomb!" the Ninja threw his trademark on the ground disappearing from view. Inside the office were several robots waiting to ambush him. "Man what's keeping the Ninja? He should have been here by now." the robots wondered, not realizing that the Ninja wasn't coming.

"Tigre, are you there?" Shezow called.

"A little busy here!" Tigre griped as he fought off another hunstbot.

"Listen, the AmDrag is right above you! I need you to get up there, fast!" Shezow ordered.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Tigre asked.

"Look for the nearest stairs, an elevator, or just jump through the ceiling. I don't care! Just get up there!" Shezow yelled.

"You've got it," Tigre chuckled evilly as he fired his claw missiles at the ceiling making a small hole. Through the hole, Tigre saw the AmDrag flying around. Launching his grappling claw, and hooking on to Jake's butt!

"Ow!" Jake screamed. Looking at what's pinching him and he saw El Tigre dangling behind him on a chain.

"Don't mind giving me a lift," Tigre joked.

"Sure if you don't mind me doing this!" Jake began swinging Tigre around like a ball and chain knocking all the huntsbots down. "Thanks, you know you make an awesome wrecking ball."

"Not cool, dude!" Tigre holding in his vomit after Jake finally stopped spinning him around. "I will get you back for this. This I swear!" Tigre threatened.

"File it with my complaints department," Jake joked as he incinerated the bots. "Now let's hurry and join up with the others!"

Danny groaned as he continuously fired his ecto-beams at the robots, but their ghost shields rendering all of his attacks ineffective. "So is this it," Danny pondered to himself. "After all I've been through to be taken down by theses Val look-a-likes? NO!" Danny rose with determination. "I fought the real Red Huntress dozens of times, and you guys aren't even a pale copy!" Danny fired another ecto-beam putting everything he had left into it. Like before the robots activated their shields and successfully blocked the shot. But this time the seer force of the beam was enough to push one of the bots back causing it to collide and explode with another! "There's no way I would ever lose to you! Besides Val would be very upset with me if I got knocked off by you knock offs!"

"_Ooo, sounds like someone is in love," _Kelly teased making kissy sounds.

"_Shut up," _Sam sulked grinding her teeth.

"Boomerang Brush!" Shezow announcing her attack. Decapitating two of the bots. "Mind if I cut in?" Shezow said not really asking.

"No problem, just give me a minute to catch my breath," Danny huffed. That last attack took more out of him that he thought it would.

"Just relax and take it easy. I can handle these guys easy," Shezow said pulling out her laser lipstick. The robots began blasting, but Shezow manage to block every shot with her laser lipstick. Shezow then jump forward slicing one of the bots, and was about to slice another when it fired a green slime instead. "Ugh, what is this stuff?" Shezow gagged.

"Ecto-goo," Danny identified. "It's special adhesive used to mainly to trap ghosts."

"O great this stuff is staining my clothes!" Shezow gasped seeing her suit is now green.

"_Oh no, Shezow's powers a derived from the color pink! The less pink she has on the weaker her powers are."_ Maz ranted on.

"You know it's not a good idea to keep blurting out my weaknesses to everyone, Comic Chimera!" Shezow shouted.

"_Seriously Maz, one of these days I'm going to rip your stupid tongue out of your big fat mouth!"_ Kelly threatened.

"Is that really your weakness?' Danny asked with disbelief. He got his answer when seeing the robots were now beating up on the poor girl. "Don't worry I'll save you!" Danny said getting up.

"Ninja Shuriken! Ninja Shuriken! Ninja Shuriken!" the Ninja suddenly cried out throwing ninja stars at the bots destroying three of them. "I hope I'm no too late," Ninja asked. "Ninja sword slice!" he yelled chopping another robot.

"Nope, you right on time," Danny said.

"Can we join the party as well?" Jake asked flying in with El Tigre on his back.

"The more the merrier," Danny answered. The trio of the AmDrag, El Tigre, and the Ninja made short work of the remaining bots, while Danny hurried to check on Shezow. "Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," Shezow responded. "I just need to get my stain remover." Shezow reached for her beautility belt.

"I got this," Danny said placing on finger on Shezow. To Shezow's surprised the goo just fell off her body and her clothes were pristine clean.

"How?" Shezow asked.

"I just made your body intangible, allowing the goo and any other contaminates to fall right off," Danny explained.

"Cool, you must save a lot on your dry cleaning bills," Shezow joked.

"Yeah it's a good thing he was here to clean you up." Tigre laughed. "I mean seriously what kind of superhero loses their powers just because their costume gets all messed up! How girly!"

Shezow smiled punching a large hole in the wall. Far bigger than the one Tigre made with his missiles! "Good my powers are back at full strength. Oh were you saying something?" Shezow taunted.

Tigre glanced nervously at the large hole. "I'm just saying that I find nothing wrong with girly things. I actually happen to like girly stuff. In fact one of my favorite things is this strawberry scented laser my other best friend has!"

"_I knew it!"_ Frida yelled. _"I knew you still liked Cuervo!"_

"Maz, gag her," Shezow ordered.

"_That's a 10-4 good buddy,"_ Maz responded. Followed by the sounds of Frida choking on something. Shezow wasn't sure what Maz was doing to the poor girl, but to be honest he really didn't care.

"We better get moving," Jake suggested. "Come on, I know where the book is."

"Hey man sorry about you know, taking charge from you." Shezow apologized.

"Girl, don't worry bout it. Things were spiraling out of control until you stepped up. Oh and good call telling the Ninja to pull back."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" the Ninja demanded.

"I just had a bad feeling when you said that you were going in," Shezow admitted.

"And you're probably still alive because of it. It's obvious that our enemy is far better prepared for us than I anticipated. If you hadn't got us back together, they would have picked us off one by one. Which is why I'm officially turning over command to you."

Shezow smiled with pride. "Well guys let's not keep our host waiting!"

"They're coming," Viceroy observed on his monitors. "Looks like you'll be getting your chance after all." he laughed manically. In the shadows five pairs of eyes glowed with sinister anticipation. Right above each set of eyes were the five insignias of our five heroes!


	6. Defeat the Boss, I mean Mini-boss

Defeat the Boss, I mean Mini-boss

Antihero grinned as he hurried down the street to his destination. After overhearing the heroes talking about the Hero's Tome he knew that he'd finally found the perfect weapon to end the reign of heroes forever! But acquiring said book is a easier said than done. Even if by some chance he manages to steal the book from McFist, there are at least six heroes ready to fight for it. While he is confident that he can handle one, six is too much. No he needed a game changer. Something that can tip the scales to his favor! And he believes that he can find it here, at Norrisville High School!

"Ah Norrisville High, a fine educational establishment. Dedicated to molding the minds of kids in to becoming productive members of society." Antihero chuckled as he picked the locks to the school doors. "Also a breeding grounds for MONSTERS!" he laughed manically. He may be powerless now, but if he can transform himself into a monster then maybe he can pull this off! The only problem is, how do one become a monster? He has heard rumor that you do it by wearing the same underwear 5 days in a row, but even he has to think that's ridiculous. Mainly because, considering all the monster attacks, he highly doubts that many kids would wear the same underwear for that long! So it has to be something else. Is it the food? He broke into the cafeteria, but all he could find is the standard toxic waste that all pubic schools feed their students. Maybe something in the ventilation? He stood in front of the air vent, taking deep breaths for over an hour and nothing. Perhaps in the science room? Yeah he's heard that the science teacher was a real nut case. If there's any place in the school that could create monsters, it is in there! In the science room he found the usual standard stuff, although he did find a disturbing amount of dissected animals and organs in jars. But nothing that can turn him into a monster. After hitting another dead end, he finally lost it! "Why doesn't anything go my way!" Antihero ranted kicking the walls, the trash cans, the water fountains, basically kicking anything within his reach. Far below the school, locked inside a hidden cave, the Antihero's tantrum did not go unnoticed.

"What is this," the sorcerer chuckled sniffing the air. "A wonderful scent of frustration, disappointment, anger, resentment, and hello what is this?" The sorcerer took a bigger whiff. "He's looking for something. Something of great importance. THE HERO'S TOME, HERE!" the sorcerer growled. "Well this is a delightful turn." His pet rat squeaked curiously. "The hero's tome, the accursed book responsible for the creation of generations of heroes! Including the Ninja!" the sorcerer explained. "If I can destroy that book, I can tip the balance of power to the side of darkness forever!" The rat squeaked again. "No, this is far too important to entrust to a mere monster," the sorcerer sneered. "As much as it detests me to ask HIM for help, it might be my best chance." The sorcerer conjured up some green mist which he then spiraled showing a shadowy image.

"_Who dares summon me?"_ this dark ominous voice roared with thunder in the background.

"Oh cut the theatrics, it's me." the sorcerer said.

"_Oh it's you! Have you finally come to beg for my help to free you. Just so you know, my price has got up."_ the voice laughed.

"I can free myself thank you very much," the sorcerer insisted. "I'm just minding my time, building my power before I plunge this world into darkness!"

"_So you say,"_ the voice laughed. _"So what business do you have with me?"_

"Have you heard of the Hero's Tome?" the sorcerer grinned as the shadowy image growled angrily.

* * *

"Aren't you ready yet! I want my superpowers now!" McFist whined.

"Actually we may have a problem," Viceroy said handing him the book.

McFist grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages. "Uh, what's all this gobbly gook?" McFist asked pointing to a bunch of incoherent symbols written in the book.

"That's the problem. It's not written in any known languages." Viceroy explained.

"I thought you studied everything about this stupid book!" McFist ranted.

"I studied the folklore about it, and according to legend only the chosen ones can read it." Viceroy said.

"Chosen ones, how typical." McFist snubbed. Just then the alarms went off. "What's all this about?"

"Oh dear," Viceroy gasped. "It appears that the heroes are..." Suddenly the doors to the lab blew right off it's hinges. "Here!" Viceroy reported as Shezow, El Tigre, the Ninja jumped in. With Danny Phantom and the American Dragon hovering above.

"Alright just hand over the Book and no one gets hurt!" Shezow delivering their ultimatum.

"I don't think so," McFist grinned. "RELEASE THE HYDRA!"

"Now why didn't I think of that," Viceroy said sarcastically pressing the button on his remote. The floor began to open up and a five headed robot dragon rose up. On each of the five heads were the insignias of each of the heroes.

"Alright boys let's take him down!" Shezow ordered. "Heavy Handed She Slap!" Shezow called out enlarging her hand as she prepared to slap one of the heads. Just then the heads shuffled so that the one with the Shezow mark faced off against her. Before her slap made contact, the hydra head activated it's cheek shields effectively blocking her slap!

"Ninja kunai! Ninja kunai! Ninja kunai!" the Ninja yelled throwing his knives at the hydra. Again the heads shuffled and the on with the Ninja mark appeared in front of the Ninja. The hydra head quickly calculated the kunai's trajectory and fired a small rubber ball to counter them. The ball ricochet between the blades effectively deflecting them away.

"Think you're hot stuff? Let's see how you handle Dragon Fire!" Jake taunted breathing fire. The head with the Dragon mark came up breathing a frost breath, reducing Jake's fire into harmless ice cubes.

Danny charged in shooting ecto-beams at it, but the head with the Danny Phantom logo put up a ghost shield before countering with an ecto-blast of its own.

El Tigre roared fiercely as he fired his grappling claw at the hydra. The head with the Tigre mark in turn, fired it's own grappling claw. As the two grappling claw interlocked with each other; the hydra lifted El Tigre up, twirled him around in the air, and slammed him on to the ground!

"What just happened?" Shezow asked out loud.

"How do you like my new hydra-bot," Viceroy gloated. "Not only is it armed with advance weapons, it is also equipped with five adaptoid computers. One in each head for each one of you. And they've had plenty of time studying your abilities." Viceroy explained turning on the monitors showing the heroes fighting.

"Question," the Ninja asked holding his hand up like a student.

"Yes Ninja," Viceroy acknowledging him like a teacher.

"If you have five of those adapty thingies, why not just build five individual robots instead of this gi-normous five headed one?" the Ninja asked.

"I would have build five robots, but a certain somebody had to cut my budget just so he can reserve Whoopee World for his wife's anniversary party." Viceroy hinting at McFist.

"That's the reason Whoopee World was closed down last month!" Randy snapped. His class had a field trip scheduled there but had to cancel with no explanation. "Oh that is a new low even for you, McFist!"

"Tell me about it. I wasn't even invited." Viceroy mumbled. Actually he was invited but Viceroy couldn't attend because he's still banned from Whoopee World.

"Ninja Leap!" the Ninja called out jumping into the air. "Since that ninja head can counter all of my moves. All I have to do is attack one of the other heads!" The Ninja headed straight for the head with the Danny Phantom mark, but just as he was about to strike, the heads shuffled around and he found himself facing against the ninja head. The others also tried to attack different heads as well, but every time the hydra would simply have its designated head targeting its designated hero.

"Okay I'm open to suggestions," Shezow said after being knocked back for a third time.

"I know, I saw this in a cartoon once. We'll just run around like crazy and then the hydra's heads will get tangled up in one big knot!" El Tigre laughed remembering that cartoon.

"Worth a shot," Shezow said not coming up with any better ideas. The heroes ran/flew as fast as they could, circling the hydra. As expected the heads followed their respective heroes eventually tangling up their necks.

"See I told you it would work," Manny said proudly. Unfortunately he spoke too soon because just then the hydra a quick head shuffle and untangled itself.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't plan for that kind of circumstance!" Viceroy laughed. "Face it none of you can't beat my beauty!"

"Hey Spud any ideas on how to beat this what did he call it adaptoid bot?" Jake asked his genius slacker friend.

"_Adaptoids are really tricky, dude. They basically learn as they go."_ Spud started saying.

"_The best way to deal with them is to hit them hard with something they are not expecting. Destroying them before they can come up with some kind of defense!"_ Tucker finished.

"Hit 'em hard huh," Danny pondered. "I got an idea. Hey Shezow feeling like a song?"

"Let's," Shezow agreed. "Everyone get behind us!" Shezow ordered. The others ducked behind Shezow and Danny as the two unleashed their Screaming Wail! The combine sonic attack proved to be very effective, pushing the hydra back as well as causing damage to its body. That is until the Shezow head and the Phantom head fired their own counter sound wave negating the Screaming Wail.

"How did it adapt to that so quickly?" Jake wondered.

"Fools, we already have data on that combo." Viceroy showed then the footage from the convention center when Danny and Shezow did it the first time.

"Great I don't suppose any of you have some hidden super secret attack you could try?" Shezow asked her team.

"Hidden attacks," Danny whispered to himself. "I might have something but you're not going to like it," Danny warned.

"I already don't like it! Just do it!" Shezow commanded.

"Alright, everyone huddle up!" Danny instructed. They all did as he said. "When I give the signal, charge! CHARGE!" The heroes all charged straight towards the hydra. In response the hydra's heads headed straight for their hero, except for the Phantom head because Danny Phantom was nowhere to be found.

"Heavy Handed She Slap!" Shezow scream as her hand enlarged. The Shezow hydra head activated its cheek guards in preparation. "Psyche!" Shezow yelled in Danny's voice with eyes glowing green. Then from Shezow's oversized hand he fired a massive ecto-beam at the Shezow hydra head blowing it to pieces! The heroes all fell back to regrouped around Shezow just in time to see Danny coming out of her body.

"Don't ever do that again!" Shezow huffed.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it." Danny reminded her. "Oh yeah and we're really going to have to talk after all this is over, dude! Emphasis on dude."

"Dude what did you just do?" Jake asked.

"I overshadowed hiii, I mean heeerer, uh..." Danny paused for a second not sure what to say. "Shezow," Danny decided on. "When I overshadow someone, not only can I control their body but I can still use my ghost powers through them. And it would seem that super powers can super charge mine as well." Danny recalling how powerful that last ecto-beam was when used it in conjunction with the she slap."

"Cool how about doing me next," Randy offered.

"If you insist," Danny said jumping into the Ninja's body. "Ninja Ghost Leap!" Danny/Randy screamed as they jumped towards the Ninja head. The ninja hydra head countered by firing a laser at the Ninja, but Danny simply made their body intangible so the beam went safely through them. Keeping themselves intangible the Phantom/Ninja phased into the head where they sliced it up from the inside!

With the Shezow head destroyed there was nothing to stop her from attacking the other heads. Shezow and El Tigre double teamed the Tigre head. While it's able to counter El Tigre's attacks, it couldn't do anything about Shezow's. Shezow using her super speed ran right up to the head and sliced it off with her Laser Lipstick! For good measure El Tigre couldn't resist smashing it, just in case it was still active. Leaving only two heads remaining.

The last two hydra heads quickly calculated their chances, and well it wasn't looking too good. Knowing that they even have less chance of escaping the two heads decided to go on the defensive. The Phantom head activated it's ghost shield, while the Dragon head reinforced it with dragon magic. Now the shield is impervious to most attack whether ghostly, physical, or magical. As the heroes were finding out since none of their attacks were getting through.

"It's no good," Jake said. "I don't think anything short of a nuke can break that shield."

"I might have something," El Tigre said extending his grappling claw towards Jake. "Alright dragon breath, fling me as hard as you can at that uh whatever it is called!"

"Tigre are you sure about this?" Shezow asked.

"You old timers just leave it to the young guy," Tigre boasted.

"OLD TIMER! I'm a year younger than you! AmDrag throw him!" Shezow yelled.

"With pleasure!" Jake grinned as he spun Manny around above his head. Jake was getting him back for the dragon breath comment. After he felt Manny had enough Jake threw him as hard as he could towards the hydra. "Wait, you're younger than him?" Jake asked Shezow for verification.

El Tigre sped towards the hydra who was still inside it's shield. Mustering all the power he could, Manny called his secret weapon. "ANCIENT TIGER SPIRIT I SUMMON YOU!" Immediately afterwards a green flame engulfed Tigre forming a giant tiger that collided with the hydra shield. Since the tiger is the spiritual opposite of the Dragon, it cancelled the dragon magic turning it back into a ghost shield. And because El Tigre isn't a ghost, the shield could not stop him from attacking the main body and deactivating the ghost shield. Everyone watch in awe as the ancient tiger spirit decimated the hydra bot after the ghost shield was gone.

"Well that's that," Shezow said declaring their victory. "Now the book if you please."

"NEVER!" McFist yelled in defiance.

"It's over there," Viceroy pointed to the table. "Don't worry we didn't read it. In fact we couldn't."

"Viceroy!" McFist complained.

"If you want to fight them over the book then by all means," Viceroy challenged.

"Take the book and get out of here!" McFist conceded.

"Thanks," Shezow taking the book. "And just to make sure you didn't make a copy it, Tigre!" Shezow signaled. El Tigre grinned as he extended his claws and proceeded to destroy all the equipment in the lab.

"Go ahead, I have superheroes insurance," McFist laughed as the lab was getting trashed.

"About that, El Tigre is not classified as a hero so your insurance won't cover it," Shezow informed him before she and the other heroes broke a window for their exit. "Good news is that your insurance will pay for that! See you back at the convention." Shezow promised in a threatening tone before jumping out of the window. Leaving behind a very upset Hannibal McFist.

"Mission accomplished!" Jake declared after about mile away from McFist building.

"Alright, give me some gloving!" Shezow said high-fiving his teammates.

"_So Shezow, does it really have information on all heroes?"_ they heard Kelly asking over the Fenton Phones.

"Let's find out," Shezow decided opening the book. "What the?"

"_What's wrong?"_ Kelly asked.

"The book I can't make heads or tails with it," Shezow said flipping through the pages. She showed the others as well but they couldn't understand any of it either. "Hello, what do we have here!"

"_What is it?"_

"It's me!" Shezow said looking at a page with the Shezow emblem on it. "Whoa, is that how you make the ring. Huh, no wonder I can't fly anymore!"

"Hey there's my section!" the Ninja said pointing to another section of the same page. "This is the cheese! Everything I read in the nomicon is here!"

"_You're saying that everything in your book is just one page of that book?"_ Howard asked in disbelief.

"No Howard, everything about the Ninja, nomicon included, is just one paragraph in this book!" Randy said with greater disbelief.

"Not only you guys but I'm in here as well!" Danny said reading another segment. "Of course my parents would make such an obvious miscalculation!" Danny griped. "It's a wonder they didn't kill themselves."

"_Wait you're in there too?"_ Sam asked.

"Sort of, there's paragraph in here about merging ghosts with humans. Very low chances of survival, if successful you could create half human half ghosts. Wow I never would have thought I'd have that ghost power." Danny said after reading a few more lines.

"Not only is my belt buckle in this book, but my dad's Bronze Boots of Truth, and my grandpapi's Golden Sombrero of Chaos as well!" Tigre exclaimed.

"Awww man," Jake whined. "Yo Gramps, Fu, looks like we're in here as well," Jake reported looking at what looked like the dragon council crest.

"_So you guys can read it then?"_ Fu Dog asked.

"Not exactly, it seems that we are only capable of reading the sections that pertain to us." Jake reported.

"_So the legends are true then. Only the chosen ones can read from the book. Does it really have all your secrets?"_

"Yeah, it even has the source code for Sheila!" Shezow exclaimed. "And I don't even know what a source code is! Uh-oh, looks like the other rumor is true as well. The last section here explained how to destroy the ring and program a computer virus to delete Sheila!"

"That's all it takes to permanently remove my ghost powers!" Danny yelled.

"Good thing on we can read that parts about ourselves huh guys," Tigre joked.

"If we can read it then others can as well," Randy said sounding very ominous. "All anyone has to do is crack the code and they'll be able to read all of it." he warned.

"So, I think it's proooobably a good idea if we just destroy this book then?" Tigre suggested.

"We can't do that! Future generations will need this book to create more heroes!" Danny argued.

"Look how about we just go back to the others first. I'm sure my gramps will have some idea of what to do with this book." Jake suggested.

"Yeah let's," Shezow agreed when his SheSP started tingling again.

"_AAAAAAAAhh!"_ they hear the girls and Howard screaming.

"_Get away from them you, whatever you are!"_ Maz/Comic Chimera yelled out.

"_Jake help, Gramps is down! I repeat Gramps is down!"_ Fu Dog kept repeating. _"Oh no, not you! Jake hurry it's the Dakkkk..."_ communication with the Specter Speeder cut off after that.

"Come on guys!" Shezow ordered using her super speed to hurry back. The AmDrag grabbed the Ninja while Danny took Tigre and they quickly took to the skies to followed after her. By the time they got back, everyone was gone. Everyone except for the Comic Chimera, lying face down on the ground. "Maz! Are you alright?" Shezow rushing over to his best friend's side.

"Guy I'm sorry, I failed. You left me in charge of protecting everyone and I blew it!" Maz cried.

"Who did this?" Shezow asked.

"It was Antihero, but he's different now. He's become a giant monster somehow!" Maz explained.

"The sorcerer stankified him!" The Ninja explained about the sorcerer, how he mutates people into monsters, and more importantly how to change them back.

"So we just have to find something that the Antihero prizes and destroy it? Sounds easy enough." Tigre said.

"Wait there's more," Maz coughed. "He wasn't alone. He was with this giant shadow dragon! Along with these mini shadow thingies!"

"The Dark Dragon!" Jake choked. "That explains how Gramps was taken down so quickly. Looks like we've got a real fight on our hands. With the fate of, not only our friends, but all the heroes around the world hanging in the balance!" They all looked at the book and each other with fierce determination!


	7. Fight or Flee, I mean Quit

Fight or Flee, I mean Quit

"Let us go!" Kelly demanded as the shades chained her and the others to wooden stakes on top of the Norrisville High School.

"Yeah you better let us go you chump. Or else you want Jake to kick your butt again, like he does every time you meet!" Trixie taunted.

"Yeah, and even more so this time because now Jake has some superhero backup!" Spud added.

"Yeah and Manny eats lizards like you for breakfast!" Frida yelled. "Okay maybe not breakfast since lizards aren't really a morning food, but more like an afternoon snack!"

"If you think you're the first Dragon Danny had to deal with you're an idiot!" Sam spouted interrupting Frida's babble.

"Sam I don't think now is a good time to anger the giant fire breathing dragon with an army of, uh what are these things again?" Tucker asked.

"Shades," Spud answered.

"Thanks," Tucker said.

"Look you already got all these other guys, so you don't really need me here." Howard suggested. "So how's about letting me go and..."

"**SILENCE!" **the Dark Dragon roared. "Foolish humans, you have no say in the matter!" The Dark Dragon said towering over the school.

"Master, I don't understand, why did we leave that last one?" Monster Antihero asked.

"He's there to deliver a message, just as soon as we are ready," the Dark Dragon laughed manically as more and more of his monster legion emerged from the shadows.

"That is quite an impressive assortment you have there," the Sorcerer said from his prison.

"There's still time for you to be a part all of this," the Dark Dragon offered.

"NEVER!" the Sorcerer yelled. Not even freedom from his prison is worth having to serve the Dark Dragon for the next three millennium.

"Suit yourself," the Dark Dragon chuckled. "Minions! Today we strike a deadly blow to the human race! Today we neutralize their greatest weapons! Today we shall see the end of the Hero's Tome and with it every hero in existence!" The monsters all cheered eager for blood! "Now get ready my minions, it is time to send those heroes my message!" The eyes of the Dark Dragon began glowing making sure that the heroes get their invitations to the party.

* * *

"Alright, our family and friends are prisoner of the Dark Dragon, the most dangerous magical criminal of all time." Jake explained.

"Great recap," Tigre said sarcastically with a slow clap. "No how about telling us something we don't know!"

"Yeah like this Dark Dragon, is he really that dangerous?" The Ninja asked.

"Well, not only he one of the most powerful dragons in the world, he's also a master of the darkest magics!" Jake emphasized. Everyone gulped as their imaginations of what the Dark Dragon must look like and how powerful he is, ran away with them.

"Okay, so any ideas on how we're going to rescue Frida, I mean everyone?" Tigre asked.

"Seeing as how we don't even know where he's hiding. We're just going to have to wait until he makes his next move. But one thing is for certain, no matter what we can't allow him to get a hold of this book! Even at the risk of ours and their lives!" Jake stressed.

"Hold up, you mean you're willing to sacrifice Howard for this book?" the Ninja challenged.

"You've read what was written in it," Jake said with irritation. "I hate to say it, but if anyone could figure out a way to read this entire book, it's the Dark Dragon! That's why we must keep it from him!"

"But not at the cost of our friends!" Danny argued. A future without Sam and Tucker is something Danny never wants to experience ever again!

"Hold it guys!" Shezow said jumping in-between everyone. "Look it's been a long night for all of us. How about we all take a little 5 minute break. You know get some snacks, cool down a bit, before planning on what to do next." Shezow suggested.

"Alright, but keep your Fenton Phones on, just in case" Danny instructed.

"Fine by me. You guys were crowding me anyways. Smoke bomb!" the Ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Can anyone spring me for some nachos?" Tigre asked before anyone else left. "I don't have any money."

* * *

"She-yeah," Shezow said after rounding the corner reverting back into Guy. Sitting down on a bench letting out a deep sigh. His mind racing on everything that's been happening up until this point.

"Hey there, is there room on that bench," a boy with black hair and a white shirt asked.

"Sure," Guy said scooting over. He wasn't sure why but for some reason the boy seemed familiar to him.

"Thanks," the boy said. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny extended his hand.

"Guy Hamdon," Guy introduced himself reaching for Danny's hand. Then surprisingly Guy's hand went right through Danny's. That's when it all clicked. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom! Geez, couldn't you have picked a more obvious alias." Guy criticized.

"It was either that or Inviso-Bill, Shezow!" Danny laughed.

* * *

After flying away from everyone else, Jake reverted back to his human form and went into a meditation trance. Not too surprising, he had two different visions of how this will play out. The first vision was they battle the Dark Dragon and his minions and somehow they got hold of the Book! The Dark Dragon then uses the Book to strip the heroes and the dragons of their powers and leading his armies to war against the humans. The second vision is that they defeat the Dark Dragon, but in the process, the Dark Dragon kills their family and friends! Jake took another deep breath and went into a meditation trance again, trying to come up with a scenario where they successfully rescue friends and keep the Book from the Dark Dragon's clutches! Jake soon found himself in this strange environment that looks kind of like an old Japanese painting. Off in the distance he could see just one other person in here.

* * *

Maz sat in the passenger seat of the Shehicle. His latest failure to protect everyone weighed heavily on his shoulders. Hoping to lighten his spirits, he pulled out his scrap book containing all the pictures of his adventures with Shezow. He was just starting to feel better until he noticed that all the pictures were of him messing up! Apparently Sheila was using the city's surveillance cameras to take pictures of his most embarrassing moments, pretty much showing what a loser he is. "What are you looking at," asked this strange boy with a bag of chipadillas.

* * *

"Ok nomicon, Howard is in real trouble and I could use good advice," Randy said as he entered the Ninja-nomicon. Rand saw an image of a man being held hostage while a ninja was holding something of value. _'Sacrifices must always be made for the greater good.'_ Randy read as he watched the ninja abandoning his friend. "You can't be serious! That is so wrong on so many levels!" Randy objected.

"And yet we must consider this option," a boy with spiky hair said.

"What the juice?" Randy jumped as no other human has ever entered the nomicon before. "Who are you?"

"Jake, Jake Long," the boy introduced himself. "I'm the American Dragon."

"Randy Cunningham, and you're suppose to be the AmDrag?" Randy said rounding the boy suspiciously. "Okay I'll buy that."

"That's it, you're not going to ask me to prove it?" Jake asked.

"Normally I would, but seeing as how no one else gets in here, the only logical answer is that you are a dragon," Randy reasoned. "Speaking of which, how did you get in here?"

"Yo, I was in the middle of my meditation when boom, I'm in this wacked out place. What is this place exactly?" Jake asked.

"This my friend is the ninja-nomicon. Contained within these pages is 800 years of ninja knowledge." Randy explained. "Usually my consciousness just sloops in here when I need some training or ancient wisdom."

"I see, and somehow my meditation must have synchronized with the book, which is why I'm here now." Jake figures.

"If you say so," Randy said completely loss at what he's saying. "But are you serious about abandoning our friends?"

"Look, I don't want to either, but we can't let the Dark Dragon get a hold of the Hero's Tome! Our lives, even the lives of our family and friends is worth protecting that book." Jake stress.

"I don't know if I can do that? Howard is my best friend." Randy admitted.

"I know it's hard," Jake said sympathetically. "This isn't the first time I had to choose between friendship and duty. When I was just starting out, I ignored my responsibilities to hang out with my crew, but because I did that I almost lost my grandfather."

"You know ever since I got this mask and book, I've been trying to be a good ninja and a good friend. Even though this book says that I shouldn't have friends." Randy sighed sadly. "I don't know if I can do this gig solo, but I definitely don't want to lose my powers neither!"

"I hear you man," Jake agreed. "So let's put our heads together and come up with a solution to this problem!"

"Just so you know, I'm a straight D student, so don't go expecting any good ideas from me," Randy warned.

"Same here," Jake laughed. "Same here."

* * *

Manny Rivera walked down the lonely streets munching on some chipadillas he bought thanks to the generous donations from his teammates. His teammates, Manny thought about this team he's found himself on. He has to admit that they are a lot of fun, not as stiff as some of the older heroes that his dad hangs out with. Still he has to wonder if they can help rescue Frida? "Don't worry Frida, I find a way to save you. Someway, somehow. This I swear!" Manny decreed. At the parking lot he spied a pink car with a single passenger. The passenger, Manny recognized as the Comic Clown. Walking up to him, he noticed that he looking at some kind of album. "What are you looking at?" Manny asked.

"Who are you?" Maz jumped.

"I'm Manny Rivera, better known as" Manny twirled his belt buckle evoking his transformation. "EL TIGRE!"

"You're not much for secret identities are you?" Maz said.

"It's no big deal," Manny waved off. "The Rivera family is famous for having super powers back home so they knew my identity since the day I was born. So what's that? Why are you dressed in meat?"

"That was one of my sidekick ideas, Meatier Man! It didn't go over too well." Maz said looking at a picture of him being chased by dogs.

"That is hilarious," Manny laughed. "This reminds me of when Frida got covered in honey and got eaten by a bear."

"Dude, was she doing some honey theme costume?" Maz asked.

"Naw, she just likes to participate in my super activities, even though she doesn't have any super powers. Usually she just ends up getting in my way or getting seriously hurt." Manny said. "But truthfully I don't think I can do what I do without her by my side. Like the time the Titanium Titan came and..."

Unbeknownst to Manny, Maz already stopped listening to him after he said 'just ends up getting in my way'.

* * *

"So how did you know? Did you read my mind when you possessed my body?" Guy asked.

"It doesn't work like that. I just noticed that you were anatomically male when I overshadowed you." Danny explained. "As for your secret identity. I was following you when you changed back. So as a courtesy, I showed you my secret identity."

"Thanks so what did you want to talk about?" Guy asked.

"I was just wondering how you ended up with you know, with the dress?" Danny asked.

Guy looked at the Shezow ring on his finger. "The power has been in my family for generations. Passed down from Great Aunts to Great nieces. Until me of course. Truthfully this was suppose to go to my twin sister, but acting like a jerk I put the ring on first as a joke. So now I'm stuck with it. How about you?"

"My parents are ghost obsessed, don't know why. Anyway they tried to make a portal to the ghost zone, but they miscalculated and I became half ghost. Now I use my ghost powers to basically clean up my parents mess, since the ghosts are entering our world through their portal." Danny laughed.

"Say Danny, do you ever think of you know going back to being a normal human?" Guy asked.

"All the time," Danny admitted. "But the world needs us, and we can't just quit."

"Even at the cost of our friends?" Guys asked fearfully.

"So long as we don't let their loss consume us." Danny recalled how he became evil in an alternate time line, and how he swore he would never become that monster ever! Now it seems like may get his chance to prove it, but just like before Danny will do everything in his power to protect those he loves.

Guy was about to respond when his SheSP triggered him to automatically transform into Shezow! "We got to get back!" Shezow said urgently.

"Why, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"_Um hey guys, you better get over here, quickly!"_ they all heard Tigre calling them over the Fenton Phones. _"The Comic, uh the Comic Nerd Guy is doing something weird,"_ Tigre reported.

"Define weird," Shezow said since Maz has a history of doing weird things, and that was even before he became Shezow.

"Well he's floating up in the air and his eyes are glowing. Is that normal?" Tigre described.

"No, that's not normal," Shezow and Danny nodded and hurried back. In the nomicon the Jake and Randy got the message as well. The heroes gathered around Maz who was, just as Tigre described, floating in the air and eyes glowing. "Maz, are you alright?" Shezow asked.

"**Hear me heroes!"** Maz spoke with the Dark Dragon's voice. **"This is my demand, bring me the Hero's Tome to the Norrisville High School within the hour or I will execute one hostage every minute you are late!"** Maz lowered back to the ground seemingly fine.

"Will he really do that?" Tigre asked.

"Yes, the Dark Dragon hates humans and is doing everything he can to wipe them out of existence! So he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate the hostages." Jake verified.

"Well you all heard him," Shezow said.

"What I want to know is, why did he wait so long to tell us?" the Ninja wondered.

"Because he needed time to prepare his trap," Jake answered sternly. "So what do we do, leader?" All turned to Shezow.

"Isn't it obvious," Shezow said with determination. "We rescue our friends and beat the bad guys!"

"What about the book?" Tigre asked.

"There's no way we're bring this with us," Shezow said. "Does anyone have a safe place to put this?"

"It should be safe inside the Specter Speeder once I activate the shields," Danny offered.

"Make it so," Shezow ordered giving Danny the Hero's Tome. "Hey Maz, suit up we need to get going."

"Sorry Shezow but I'm sitting this one out," Maz said sadly taking off his ridiculous costume of discarded parts.

"Maz what are you saying?" Shezow asked.

"Look I already screwed up once, and it's obvious that I was left behind to serve as some kind of messenger boy. The point is you already got a bunch of heroes watching your back. You don't need a powerless idiot like me getting in you way." Maz said.

"Maz, you know I never considered you an idiot, and look while I would like to help snap you out of this funk, right now Kelly needs me!" Shezow said starting up the Shehicle. El Tigre and the Ninja jumped into the passenger seat while Danny Phantom and the AmDrag took to the skies. As Maz stood their watching the Heroes heading off, he felt a pain of guilt that Kelly and the others where in danger because of him and he's doing nothing to help them!

"It begins!" the Dark Dragon laughed as he witness the heroes speeding towards their doom.


	8. Fight or Flee, I mean Quit part II

Fight or Flee, I mean Quit (part II)

The Shehicle rev down the street, speeding its way towards Norrisville High and certain doom. Following close above, Danny Phantom and the American Dragon. "So Shezow, any idea what we're going to do when we get there?" the Ninja asked.

"Sort of," Shezow said nervously. "Danny and I came up with something that just might work."

"Just might," Tigre repeated sounding skeptical. "That doesn't sound too encouraging."

"It's not perfect, but it's all we could come up with," Danny said over their ear piece.

"So what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"AmDrag, Ninja, Tigre, you three keep the Dark Dragon busy; while me and Danny go rescue our friends." Shezow instructed.

"No offense, but that plan can go wrong in so many different ways," the Ninja criticized.

"Maybe," Danny agreed. "But we might be able to pull it off, if this new ghost power I learned from the Hero's Tome works the way it's suppose to!"

"You mean we're pinning the lives of our friends and the fate of the world on a new and untested ghost power?" Jake uttered in bewilderment. "Eh, I've done dumber stuff," he shrugged. The others all chuckled in agreement, recalling how some new ability saved them at the last possible moment.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Norrisville High, they saw a ghastly sight as a horde of monsters surrounded the school; and at the roof of the school, they spotted their friends all chained up.

"WELCOME HEROES!" the Dark Dragon's voice roared as he emerged from the shadows. The heroes all gulped at the seer size of the Dark Dragon which Jake claims is a lot bigger than last time. "DO YOU HAVE THE BOOK?" he demanded.

Shezow bravely stepped froward. "Of course we do!" she yelled back. "But you're not getting it!"

"Well that was expected," the Dark Dragon laughed. A group of ogres appeared on the roof, holding up swords to the hostages necks! "I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say next, so I won't waste your time. But I am expecting a more favorable answer." The all watched in horror as the ogres taunted them, eagerly waiting for the Dark Dragon's order to execute the prisoners.

"Not on my watch!" Shezow declared, jumping up and then stomping down onto the ground causing a minor earthquake! "GO NOW!" Shezow ordered while the monsters were disorientated. As planned Jake, Randy, and Manny all charged in, with the Ninja and Tigre fighting the horde, while the AmDrag flew directly at the Dark Dragon. Danny grabbed hold of Shezow making them intangible as she used her super speed to literally run right through the monsters, arriving at the roof in just under a split second. Once on the roof the two made quick work of the monsters guarding their friends. "Hey Kelly miss me," Shezow joked after taking out the last monster.

"Terribly," Kelly retorted. "Now will you please get me out of this!"

"Laser Lipstick!" Shezow cried pulling her weapon out and slicing at the chains! Only to find that he couldn't cut them. Danny was also having the same problem as his ecto-beams were equally ineffective. "What gives?" they both wondered.

"Don't bother man," Fu Dog told. "These chains are made with unicorn horn. The hardest substance on the planet. I doubt all five of you combine could break them."

"These chains are made with unicorn horn? Gross!" Sam gagged. "Hurry and get me out of these things!"

"Let's go with plan 'B' then." Danny place his hand on Sam and Tucker making both intangible, allowing the chains to fall off. He then went off to free the others.

Shezow manage to find her own solution. While the chains were unbreakable, the spikes they were chained to weren't. A few well placed kicks and the others were free! Most of their friends seemed alright, except for one. "Lao Shi, what happen to you?" Shezow asked the little old man who looked like he was out on a daze.

"The Dark Dragon drugged him to make sure he couldn't fight back," Fu Dog explained digging through his fur. "Got it," he said pulling out a small vial. "Here this fix what ever ails him. You know it's funny, I was actually planning to leave this one behind since I hardly ever use it." Fu Dog was about to administer the antidote when out of nowhere something struck at him!

"What the, who?" Shezow turned to see this slime green monster with a raggedy lab coat with a large sinister looking 'A' on it. "Anithero?" Shezow suspected.

"Yes, it is I, the Monster Antihero, the one who fights against all heroes!" Monster Antihero confirmed.

"Again, not the meaning of that word," Kelly preached.

"Again, I don't care!" Antihero shot back. Antihero swung at Kelly, but Shezow rushed in and took the hit knocking her back.

"Okay that's it!" Shezow said with a slight irritation. "No more Mr. Nice Girl!" Shezow charged straight at Antihero, punching him a couple of times before tossing him right off the roof!

"Uh Shezow, did you forget that we are suppose to destank him?" Danny reminded him.

"Oops my bad," Shezow apologized. "We can do that later, but right now, do you see an exit?"

Danny's eyes began glowing bright green. "Well I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I found an exit, bad news is that it will be kind of tricky to get to."

"You won't escape. None of you are ever leaving!" The Dark Dragon roared. They all looked up and saw that he had Jake in his grip!

"Jake!" "AmDrag!" they all yelled at the same time! Danny wasted no time and immediately flew up to rescue Jake. Unfortunately just as he left more monsters came up on to the roof, leaving Shezow to protect everyone alone! Fu Dog tended to Lao Shi but it would take awhile for the medicine to work. Everyone else tried to fight back, but the lack of super powers made it clear that they were no match for these monsters!

Up in the sky, Danny blasted the Dark Dragon with everything he had, but the nefarious lizard just brush them aside like they weren't anything! Knowing that rescuing the American Dragon is his first priority; Danny opted to 'Split his Focus' and get the Dark Dragon in a pincher attack. While he's nowhere near the level that Plasmius is when it comes to making duplicates, Danny has been able to divide himself into two copies for awhile now. Hopefully that will be enough.

Back on the roof Kelly screamed in terror as a giant goblin raised his ax, preparing take her head! "Ninja Scarf Grabber!" the Ninja yelled out and his red scarf wrapped around the goblin arm, effectively preventing him from striking Kelly. "Are you alright?" he asked after flinging the goblin away.

"Thanks to you," Kelly said happily.

"That's good," the Ninja smiled under his mask. "Hey Shezow, looks like you could use some back up!" The Ninja joked doing a roundhouse kick knocking back more of the oncoming horde.

"Maybe a little," Shezow retorted. "By the way where's Tigre?"

"Enjoying himself way too much!" The Ninja pointed to El Tigre still near the main entrance laughing and beating up every monster that came his way.

"Little brat," Shezow grumbled as he activated his communicator. "Hey Tigre, we've manage to rescue all of our friends but we can still use your help up here!"

"Awwww, okay I'll be there in a second," Tigre responded. He was about to use his Grappling Claw to climb to the roof, when some trolls tackled him.

"Leaving the party so soon scaredy cat," the troll taunted.

"No one calls El Tigre a scaredy cat!" Tigre screamed. Forgetting Shezow's order, he went on rampage, beating the living daylights out of the trolls! "Who's the scaredy cats now!" Tigre yelled as the troll ran away. As he turned to see how the others were doing, he saw a horrendous sight, Frida caught in the Dark Dragon's claws!

Danny flew in a scissor pattern trying to out flank the Dark Dragon, all the while Jake struggled to get out of his grip! Unable to break free, Jake decided to used the lowest, most childish method known; by biting down hard on the Dark Dragon's claw! Jake hated having to resort to cheap tactics, but desperate times and all that. Once free he and Danny, after pulling himself back together, dropped down to rejoin the others. Enraged by what happened, the Dark Dragon quickly pursued. "You will pay for that!" The Dark Dragon roared.

"Oh yeah you and what army!" Frida shot back running right up to the Dragon. Everyone stared at her, they could not believe that she just said that. "Oh yeah you already have an army, heh." she laughed nervously remembering their predicament.

The Dark Dragon reached down and grabbed the little blue haired girl. "You know I am conflicted on whether or not to destroy you. On one hand my hatred for you kind makes me want to destroy you; but on the other hand, getting rid of you will be doing your species a favor! Then again, since I am already planning the extinction of humanity." Frida screamed in terror as the Dark Dragon began tightening his grip!

"STOOOOOP!" El Tigre yelled. "Let her go and I'll give you what you want!" Tigre held the Hero's Tome above his head!

"What are you doing with that? How did you even get that?" Danny demanded since he knew he locked it in the Speeder.

"I snatched it up before you put up the shields," Tigre answered.

"Why would you do that?" everyone asked in bewilderment.

"Because I can't let anything happen to Frida, even if I have to sacrifice the world to save her!" Tigre said with determination. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" the Dark Dragon agreed putting Frida down.

Tigre grinned, "Here take it!" He then flung the Book like it was a frisbee away from the Dark Dragon, but then the book froze in midair before flying straight to the Dark Dragon's hand. Seeing Tigre's blunder, all the heroes charged in an attempt to get the book back! The Dark Dragon simply swung his tail, knocking them all back.

"Valiant attempt, but utterly futile," the Dark Dragon grinned as he flipped through the book. Which looked rather weird since by comparison, the book was about the size of a penny in his claws. "Well now isn't that convenient. All five of you on the same page." The Dark Dragon's eyes glowed with blood red. "I see so that's how you do it!" The Dark Dragon raised his claw and a mystical energy surrounded the heroes and Lao Shi. Everyone gasped in disbelief as the Dark Dragon forcibly removed the Ninja's mask, Tigre's belt, Shezow's ring, and the spiritual energies; reverting all of them back into their human forms!

"I did not see that coming," Guy said shaking the haze from his head.

"You said it dude," Manny agreed. "Uh wait, um who are you?"

"Shezow?" Jake figured using the process of elimination. Guy nodding in confirmation.

"Shezow is a dude!" Manny broke out laughing, and he wasn't the only one. Pretty soon Frida, Howard, Tucker, and all the monsters present began laughing as well.

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Dragon roared calling everyone to attention. "Behold minions. I've only had the Tome for less than a minute and already a I have defeated six of my enemies!" The monsters all cheered their victory as the Dark Dragon held up items of power, his trophies, triumphantly high above the crowd for all to see!

"Um master," Antihero gulped nervously. "I hate to point this out but you only have five of the powers."

"WHAT?" the Dark Dragon checked again and for sure he only had five power sources. "Who's missing?" he demanded.

Everyone looked around and did a head count of who here, when...

"Hey, where's Danny?" Tucker said out loud. Everyone facepalmed themselves for what he just said.

"Phantom!" the Dark Dragon realizing which one was missing. "Find him!" he demanded.

"I'm right here!" Danny's voice coming out of nowhere as the Dark Dragon suddenly became in-cased in ice. "I'll take that," Danny said becoming visible and grabbing the Hero's Tome right out from the Dragon's frozen claw. "And I'll be taking my friends' powers back as well." But before he could retrieve them the Dark Dragon broke free of the ice!

"Well done Phantom, but how did you escape me?" the Dark Dragon asked.

"When you got the Hero's Tome I was worried that you would be able to use it to strip our powers. Sure enough, when you were doing your little hocus pocus, I made myself intangible and slipped underground to escape the spell."

"Where you hid like the vermin you are until ready to strike," the Dark Dragon finished.

"I wouldn't say vermin," Danny feeling a bit insulted. "Besides it worked, sort of." He may have been able to save the book, but his friends and the items of power are still in the Dragon's possession.

"Not bad Phantom, but if you value the lives of your friends you will give me back the book!" the Dark Dragon demanded as the monsters surrounded his friends.

Danny frantically tried to think of a way to save everyone when Guy called out to him. "Danny, use your new ghost powers!" Guy ordered.

"Danny has a new ghost power, we're saved!" Tucker cheered. After all, if experience taught him anything, new powers are usually game changers.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Come on Danny, you can do it! You can save us!" Sam giving her support. Fully believing that Danny can and will save the day just like he always does.

Danny looked at his friends then looked at the Hero's Tome, making his decision. "Sorry Sam," Danny apologized. "But Guy is right, this book is far more important than any of you!" Danny flew upwards where a ghost portal opened up and he fled into the Ghost Zone!

"He's escaping! Stop him!" the Dark Dragon ordered, but it was too late. The portal closed after Danny entered.

"Wait he just left us," Sam said in disbelief.

"Guy, what just happened? What new power did he use?" Kelly demanded.

"Danny can use ghost vision to spot weak points or tears between worlds, and use them to open portals. Our plan was once we freed everyone, we'd use the portal to escape, but the closest one here was that one up there." Guy explained pointing to the sky where Danny disappeared. "Of course we didn't expect Tigre to bring the book here with him!" Guy glaring at Manny who showed no remorse in what he did.

"Uh Master, shouldn't we go after Phantom and the book?" Antihero asked.

"IDIOT!" the Dark Dragon knocking him down. "Do you know where he went? He entered the Ghost Zone, where no Earthly magic can exists! Even I would be as powerless as a fledgling in there!"

"So there are places that even the mighty Dark Dragon is afraid to go," Antihero laughed.

"IMPUDENCE!" the Dark Dragon knocking him down again. "Need I remind you that your monster form is partially due to my magic!" The green stank mist began to emanate from his body, proving that the Dark Dragon is indeed the source of his monster form. "If anything happens to me then you revert back to a lowly human. Is that what you want?"

"No Master, I wish to serve you as a monster!" Antihero insisted bowing down and kissing the Dark Dragon's feet. "So what should we do? We still need the Hero's Tome." Antihero pointed out.

"We still have his companions, despite their bravado, heroes will never abandon their friends. He will return, and when he does we'll be ready for him!" The Dark Dragon's eye began glowing bright red again.

Back at the Specter Speeder, Maz continued to look through his scrapbook feeling sorry for himself. When a green portal opened up and Danny came flying out. "Comic Chimera, I need your help!" Danny begged. Maz gulped nervously, knowing that whatever is going on, it can't be good.


	9. Fight or Flee, I mean Quit (part III)

Fight or Flee, I mean Quit (part III)

"I need your help," Danny pleaded.

"What do you need my help for?" Maz sulked. "I'm no hero, no sidekick, heck I'm not even a supporting cast. I'm just a comic relief, a clown."

"Look, I know you're having some issues right now, but you need to get over it!" Danny scolded. "The Dark Dragon has our friends captive and stripped the others of their powers. Right now we are the only ones left that can stop him!"

Maz looked back at his scrap book, reliving all the moments, and remembering why he became a sidekick in the first place! So that he could hang out with his best friend, without Guy's responsibilities as Shezow getting in the way! "Alright what can I do?" he said with resolve.

"First off, you need to realize that putting on a Halloween costume doesn't make you a hero or sidekick. What you need is the proper tools." Danny opened a compartment in the Speeder revealing an arsenal of ghost hunting weapons! "Take your pick."

"So I really can have all of this?" Maz asked, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store.

"Yup, well no, just borrow actually," Danny corrected himself. He didn't want the boy to think he could keep these dangerous weapons. Not only would that be irresponsible; his parents would kill him if they found out he gave some of their ghost hunting tools away!

"So what's the plan?" Maz asked as he fiddled with some of the guns.

"First, I just need to pick up a little something in the ghost zone," Danny explained reopening the ghost portal. "Just wait here until I get back. Then we go rescue our friends!"

* * *

Back at Norrisville High. The Dark Dragon gazed at his prize in the palm of his claw; Shezow's ring, El Tigre's belt, the Ninja's mask, and two sets Dragon chi, all neatly encased in magical spheres for safe keeping! All that's left is Phantom's ecto-plasm and he's have a complete set.

"Um Master, shouldn't we destroy those things now?" Antihero asked. The other monsters all muttered in agreement.

"Yes I should, but these are no ordinary trinkets! They are items of power, and must be disposed of in a certain manner. Unfortunately the ghost boy stole the Hero's Tome before I could learn how!" the Dark Dragon growled. "Which is why we must retrieve the book at all costs, and until them, make sure our other guest are as comfortable as possible."

A few feet away the former heroes and their friends were being tied up with regular rope. Earlier during the fight, Shezow and the AmDrag threw all the unicorn horn chains away at Sam's request. She didn't like the idea of an animal product being so close to her.

"I can't believe that Danny would just abandon us like that," Sam cried.

"It was either that or risk the Dark Dragon get his claws on the book again," Jake pointed out. "I believe he made the right choice. It's what any hero would have done."

Sam was at a lost for words. Ever since Danny got his powers, Sam has been pushing him to use his powers responsibly in order for him to become a true hero. Only now does she realize that this is NOT what she wanted. She didn't want Danny to be the type of hero that constantly flies off, always putting the world's needs ahead of her own. No, what she wants is for Danny to be her champion! Her very own personal superhero who she could use to help her shape the world as she saw fit. _'Oh god, I'm just as bad as Paulina!'_ Sam thought to herself. Of course she could never tell Danny or anyone else about her selfish desire. That would be one secret she will take to her grave. Unfortunately, her depression and self loathing did not go unnoticed!

"Master, I still think it is a mistake to allow them to live!" AntiHero argued. "Even powerless, heroes have a nasty habit of cause trouble, especially when in captivity."

"We still need them as hostages," Dark Dragon reminded him. "But I suppose getting rid of one or two of them won't compromise our advantage too much." The monsters all grinned with anticipation of finally being able to execute some of the prisoners! "AntiHero, as the final test of your loyalty, you will execute the first. You may choose any, except the dragons! We have history and I wish to deal with them personally." Dark Dragon instructed.

AntiHero paced between the human hostages, looking at each one very closely. "Well I would say ladies first, but since we don't have any, I guess you'll have to do, Shezow!" AntiHero grabbed Guy from the bunch and dragged him off.

"You know I should be relived that I'm not getting executed and all, but I am a little offended by that no ladies remark," Trixie grumbled. The other girls all nodded in agreement but said nothing since they didn't want to attract attention to themselves. Kelly was about to stand up for her brother's defense but Randy pulled her down silently signaling her not to do anything. Kelly was reluctant to comply, mainly because it is her brother's life on the line, but decided to trust that the heroes were planning something.

AntiHero dragged Guy over to the center of the horde so all could witness. Then like a cat playing with a mouse, AntiHero circled around Guy several times savoring the moment. "You know I always hated you heroes! Always flaunting your powers like you're better than the rest of us! Making us normal humans feel small and insignificant! Well now more! Now it is time for your era to end!"

"So what are you waiting for? Are you expecting me to beg?" Guy taunted. "Because I'll totally do it!" Guy dropped down to his knees, crying and begging for his life.

"Now that's just pathetic," one of the monsters commented.

"What do you expect from a guy that wears a pink dress!" another laughed.

"Hey, I never wanted to be Shezow!" Guy argued. "I mean it's embarrassing having to wear that outfit even if I was a girl, but I've got to admit it comes with a lot of great perks; heck the car alone is worth wearing the pink dress!" All present turned to look at the Shehicle.

"Oh yeah that is a nice ride," some of the monsters agreed. "Even though it's pink!"

"Definitely worth it," another commented.

"I'd wear a pink dress for a free car!" Spud admitted.

"You'd wear a dress for a free sandwich!" Trixie yelled smacking her friend in the head.

"Oh yeah, that was the best turkey on rye I ever had," Spud said smacking his lips remembering he did that on a dare.

"Enough of this nonsense!" the Dark Dragon roared. "I expected more dignity from a hero." he spat looking at Guy's whimpering.

"Yes, it's a wonder why the Sorcerer hasn't stanked him yet," AntiHero laughed.

"You're right, he should be vulnerable in that state? Unless..." the Dark Dragon examined Guy's body and found the Fenton Phone in his ear still active. "WE'RE ABOUT TO BE ATTACK!" The Dark Dragon's warning came too late as Danny flew out of the same ghost portal he used earlier to escape and began blasting all the monsters with everything he had!

"Sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make sure the book was safe!" Danny apologized as he flew down to help his friends.

"No problem," Guy said as Danny lifted him up to where the others are. "Just glad you came when you did. I don't think I could have stalled them and longer."

"Oh yeah, _'Please, please, don't kill me!'_ is that really the best you could come up with?" Danny laughed, wishing he could have seen it instead of just hearing it over the Fenton Phone.

"Hey it work didn't it!" Guy shot back.

As they approached their friends, Sam suddenly got up and punched Danny in his face! "Sam, what was that for?" Was what Danny wanted to ask, but was silence at the sight of a dark purplish plant-like monster wearing Sam's clothes! "Sam is that you?"

"You left me behind!" Monster Sam roared swinging at Danny again. While Danny was facing off against Sam, Guy went to work freeing the others.

"She's stanked bro! You need to find that which is precious to her in order to change her back!" Randy reminded him.

"So what does Sam holds dear?" Danny tried to figure out while avoiding her attacks. Making his hand intangible, he reached over and grabbed the contents of her pockets. "Okay, we have her cell phone, her lucky vampire bat key chain, her blackmail photos of me and Tucker," Danny counted off destroying them as he went along. The photos he incinerated just for fun, but none of it worked. "Think Danny what could Sam love most in the world?" Danny said to himself. At that moment he noticed the funk fuming out of her favorite skull-head hair ribbon he gave her for her last birthday. "Sorry Sam," Danny apologized as he carefully aimed his ecto-beam at the gaudy hair piece. Danny never could understand why she liked that thing so much, but if this works then it will be worth destroying. Just as the Ninja said, Sam reverted back to normal after he blasted it.

"Wha...What happened?" Sam asked as the stank left her body.

"Sam are you alright?" Danny asked checking on her. "You went monster there for awhile but it looks like you're fine now."

"Yes, but she served her purpose!" the Dark Dragon said casting his removal spell on Danny, ripping the ghost half out of him and placing it neatly in a crystal orb! "And now all I need is the Hero's Tome and my victory will be complete!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I already instructed the Comic Chimera to take the book is far away from here!" Danny said with confidence.

"You mean him," the Dark Dragon pointed to Maz, still in his Comic Chimera outfit, just standing out there until he was tackled by some shades.

"SERIOUSLY!" everyone groaned. "I thought I told you to leave with the book!" Danny yelled.

"Sorry guys," Maz apologized. "But in my defense I didn't know the school was in this direction." The shades searched his body and found the Hero's Tome hidden behind his cape.

"Shall we execute the prisoners now?" the monsters asked eagerly.

"No, I want them to watch as I destroy their precious powers," the Dark Dragon decreed while searching through the book. "Then you can execute them!" The monster gathered their hostages up and held them in front of the Dark Dragon so as to give them a good view. Naturally the all struggled to break free, but without their powers it was a futile effort! "Ah here it is!" the Dark Dragon chuckled finding the page. "Now with this act, I shall signal the end of all heroes!"

"No," The Comic Chimera yelled still struggling. "I messed up too many time today, but not this time!" Maz hand slipped out of his robot glove, revealing that he had a ecto-blaster hidden inside! Taking aim, he fired a perfect shot, knocking the book out of the Dark Dragon's claws.

"Destroy the Comic Chimera!" the Dark Dragon ordered.

"I'm no longer the Comic Chimera!" Maz yelled removing his monster glove where he hid the Fenton Peeler. "Now I am the Iron Ghostbuster!" he declared as he activated the Peeler and was instantly encased in a robotic suit. "Death Blossom Mode!" Maz called out as several blasters came popping out of his suit, and began firing in every direction. Since the monsters are not ghosts the blasts weren't lethal, but they still pack a punch! It wasn't long till the Iron Ghostbuster had them on the run.

"Come on guys! Let's get our powers back!" Danny suggested. Taking his advice the others made a mad dash for their items of power, only to be blocked off by the Dark Dragon.

"Not so fast!" The Dark Dragon roared grabbing Danny and Jake! "Fools do you really believe that you have a chance against me with out your powers?"

"Danny!" "Jake!" everyone else yelled.

"I was going to let you live to see my triumph, but I think it would be best if I just finish you off now!" the Dark Dragon gloated.

"Actually it's you who's finished!" Danny yelled pulling out a rolled up sheet of parchment he had hidden inside his shirt.

"The Infinity Map!" the Dark Dragon recognizing it.

"Thought you might like an all paid expense ticket to the non-earth magical area aka Ghost Zone!" Danny smiled as he evoked the map's power creating a portal right behind the Dark Dragon.

"How could you possibly know about that?" The Dark Dragon immediately dropped Danny and Jake as he clawed the ground trying to anchor himself to keep from being forced into the portal!

"All thanks to our Fenton Phones," Danny explained showing the device in his ear. "I heard everything, including how your minion will turn back human if anything happens to you!"

"You will never get me into that portal!" The Dark Dragon swore crawling away from the portal.

"We'll see about that!" Jake shot back as he, Danny, Guy, Randy, and Manny all tackled the Dark Dragon; dislodging him from the ground and disappearing into the portal with him!

"Danny!" Jake!" Guy!" "Cunningham!" "Manny!" their friends cried as they watched the portal closing in on them!

"MASTER! NNNNNOOOOOO!" AntiHero cried. Just as the Dark Dragon had warned, the stank left his body reverting him back into his human form and collapsing into unconsciousness.

"The Master may be gone, but we can still eliminate these humans!" one of the monsters suggested. All the other monster all agreed. At least this way, it won't be a total loss.

"Aright, back off or you'll have to deal with me!" Maz threatened pointing all of his blasters at the monsters. As Maz pulled the trigger to fire a warning shot, the Fenton Peeler suit fell apart! "What just happened?" Maz wondered.

"Yeah the Fenton Peeler breaks down after 10 minutes of continuous use," Tucker explained.

"Which is why we don't use it very often," Sam added.

"Great, I finally found a costume that works and it breaks on me. Story of my life." Maz grumbled as the monstrous horde began surrounding them.


	10. The Closing Ceremonies, I mean Wrap-up

The Closing Ceremonies, I mean Wrap-up

The kids all huddled around each other and the monsters closed in. "I don't suppose any of you other sidekicks have any secret powers that you've been holding out on?" Maz asked hopefully.

"Sorry, got nothing here," Spud said lazily.

"And we're not sidekicks!" Tucker snapped.

"Well I've got my super red goggles!" Frida bragged twirling them around like some kind of weapon, until one of the monsters crushed them. "Hey those were prescription!" she yelled, only to back off when said monster roared in her face.

"EXTERMINATE THE HUMANS!" the monsters cried as they raised their weapons for the kill.

"CEASE AND DESIST!" a mysterious but familiar voice roared over head. All present looked up to see a blue serpent dragon hovering above them. "These children are under my protection!"

"GRAMPS!" Trixie, Spud, and Fu Dog all cheered seeing the old dragon back in full glory.

"How did he get his dragon chi back?" someone asked "Wait if he got his powers back then...!" Lao Shi grinned showing them the has all the items of power and the Hero's Tome in his possession. It seems during the commotion caused by the Dark Dragon's disappearance; the monsters left the items completely unguarded allowing the old dragon to retrieve them with no problem!

"He's just one! We can take all him!" one of the monster yelled nervously.

"Are you crazy, that's the Hong Kong Dragon! The only one who went toe to toe with the master and lived!" another monster pointed out. That fact got several monsters to back away.

"Th-That was years ago! He's old and weak now!" one monster argued. Lao Shi countered the argument by doing a swift tail whip sending the monster flying off.

"Anyone else wishes to comment on my age?" Lao Shi challenged.

"RETREAT!" the monsters all cried disappearing into the shadows.

"Way to go Gramps!" Spud cheered as Lao Shi reverted back into his human form.

"Thank you, saved us," Kelly added. The other kids all gave their thanks as well.

"But what about the boys?" Sam asked looking at the area where the portal was.

"I'm sure they are fine and will be returning very soon," Lao Shi assured them. Right on cue another portal opened and the boys came walking through.

"Hey, there what did we miss?" Jake asked seeing that everyone was all right. The group immediately hugged and welcomed back their respective hero as well as demanding an explanation.

Danny went first, "well thanks to the Fenton Phones, I learned how the Dark Dragon would be powerless in the Ghost Zone, so I went over the ice area to ask Frostbite if I could borrow the Infinity Map. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment to use it."

"So where did you send him?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"Walker's Prison," Danny said proudly. "It seems there's a rule against living dragons in the Ghost Zone and you know how Walker is about rules."

"He also has a rule against you," Sam point out. "How did you escape?"

"That warden ghost had his hands full with the Dark Dragon," Jake chimed in. "He may not have magic in the ghost zone but he's still very powerful. It took the entire prison guards to subdue him."

"And while the cops were playing with their new pet, Danny here used that map again to get us out." Randy finished.

"We would have been back sooner, but this ghost chica was throwing a concert and we stayed for a few songs," Manny joked.

"Yeah man, that Ember sure knows how to rock!" Guy laughed playing an air guitar.

"You know I should be angry, you doing something so reckless, but I'm just glad you're okay," Kelly said.

"Hey it's what heroes do," Guy bragged.

"HEROES!" AntiHero cried after regaining consciousness. "You guys are heroes! I hate heroes!"

"He doesn't remember us being heroes?" Guy whispered.

"No it's the stank-nesia, but he might remember later though," Randy warns.

"I'll handle this," Fu Dog offered walking over to the AntiHero. "Hey man you look like you can use a drink."

"Thanks, I am feeling a little parched." AntiHero graciously accepting the drink. "Hey don't you work for them?" he suddenly realized after taking a sip. A few seconds later he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Uh Fu, was that..." Jake asked.

"Yup, it's the memory erasing potion," Fu Dog confirmed. "A triple dose actually. He won't remember anything that happen for the last month, hu-goo."

"Well that should tie up this loose end rather neatly," Trixie said. "Not a bad days work."

"You said it, we defeated the Dark Dragon and saved the Hero's Tome!" Manny agreed holding up the book that he somehow manage to get from Lao Shi.

"Yeah about that, just what are we going to do with the book?" Jake wondered grabbing the book from him. Jake just didn't trust the little neutral cat boy, especially after that last stunt he pulled! "We can't bring the book back to the convention where McFist could steal it or worst buy it. And because of it's purpose to create new heroes they can't just lock it away somewhere to be forgotten."

"That's quite a dilemma," the all agreed.

"May I," Lao Shi suggested. Jake handed his grandfather the book who then asked for the Infinity Map. Danny handed the old man the map, who then proceeded to insert the map in the book. "Infinity Map send this book to where it must be!" Lao Shi commanded. The map opened a portal and it along with the Hero's Tome went flying in.

"Gramps are you sure about that?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the Infinity Map will send the book somewhere for some human to find and use to create a new hero. One who will one day prove to be as worthy as all of you have proven this day." Lao Shi praised handing the boys their items of power back. All were happy to get their powers back, except for Guy who seemed deep in thought, staring at the ring. Guy then faced his sister and offered her the ring.

"Uh Guy what are you doing?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Come on Kelly, we both know that you're the one who was suppose to become Shezow," Guy said with a heavy heart.

Kelly looked at the ring. All her life she'd dream of becoming Shezow, only to have her brother snatch it away from her during a childish prank! And now another opportunity is right in front of her! "No Guy," Kelly said shaking her head. "True you did steal the ring from me, but you also proved yourself worthy of the legacy. Like Lao Shi said, you've earned it!"

"Oh thank goodness," Guy breathed a sigh of relief as he put the ring back on his finger. Shocking everyone present. "I was afraid you'd take it."

"Wait I thought you didn't like being Shezow?" Danny asked recalling their earlier conversation.

"I don't, but I love the powers, and the car!" Guy laughed. The other heroes agreed that they were addicted to their powers as well. "But it just felt wrong if I didn't offer it to you first, Kelly."

"I bet you just want to wear that pretty pink dress again," Frida mocked.

"Hey lay off him. If he wants to wear a pink dress then that's his choice." Sam defended.

"I thought you said it's demeaning for Shezow to wear pink," Guy said in confusion.

"No it's demeaning for girls to wear pink dresses, because it's perpetuating an old stereotype, but if a boy wears pink then he's stating his individuality." Sam stated. Everyone just stared blankly at the Goth girl.

"You do know that what you just said makes no sense," Kelly said.

"Even I don't get what you're saying," Spud said scratching his head. "And I'm usually good at understanding nonsense."

"I wouldn't expect you average people to understand," Sam scoffed with a smug attitude.

"Whoa, hold up there girl, don't be fooled by his lazy demeanor," Trixie jumped in defending her friend. "Our Spud here is an IQ genius!"

"And I'm a straight A student!" Kelly protested.

"Does she always talk like this?" Guy asked Danny.

"Pretty much," Danny whispered. "I find it's easier just to smile and nod whenever she says something." While Sam didn't show any reaction to what he said, it stung hearing that not even Danny doesn't take her opinions seriously.

"So shall we see if these still work?" Guy suggested showing off his ring. The boys all nodded with anticipation.

"You Go Girl!" "Going Ghost!" "Dragon Up!" "Grraarrrowl! El Tigre!" "It's Ninja O'clock!"

Everyone marveled at the sight of Shezow's emblem circling around Guy, the Spectral rings traversing across Danny's body, Jake getting engulfed by mystic flame, Manny turning his buckle followed by a green explosion, and several strips of cloth wrapping around Randy forming his ninja suit. After that flashy display, the five heroes now stood before them.

Howard ran angrily towards the Ninja. "What the juice, Cunningham! Seriously we have one of, if not the greatest superhero line ups, the most epic roll call and transformation sequences in history, and then you ruin the moment using your most lamest catch phrase! Way to go Cunningham, way to go!" Howard shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry Howard," Ninja apologized. "I was going to say 'Go Ninja' but Danny already went with 'Going Ghost' and that would make me look like a shoob for copying him."

"I think Ninja O'clock is kind of clever," Kelly adding her two cents.

"Really, thanks!" Ninja's eye's lit up. "So Kelly, about that thing we were discussing before?"

"Oh right, well you did save my life, so I guess I owe you one." Kelly walked over to the Shehicle. "So Sheila, can you hook the Ninja up?"

"Oh I can do better than that," Sheila answered from the computer in the Shehicle. "I'm about to put all of you in a special 3D mini-series! In fact I already have the special posters versions of the covers made for it." Sheila began printing the posters through the fax machine in the glove compartment. The first poster had Shezow and the Ninja standing next to each other in sword fighting stance, the second was of Shezow and Danny standing back to back, the third had Shezow and El Tigre high fiving, the fourth had Shezow crouching down with the American Dragon flying above her, the fifth showed all of them looking like they were about to jump off the page, and the last had a silhouette line up of them.

"This is so BRUCE!" Randy said.

"Yeah but why is Shezow in every poster?" Frida complained.

"Because it's my comic," Shezow reminded her. "So anyone wants an autograph?"

"Only if you want me to sign yours as well," Danny joked. Pretty soon they were all signing each others' posters like a yearbook.

"Man everyone back home will get a kick out of this," Manny commented looking at his poster.

"You bet, but just how are we going to get home?" Frida asked. Manny fell silent since the thought never crossed his mind.

"MANNY WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard some familiar voices calling out for them.

"Dad, Grandpapi?" El Tigre said in disbelief seeing his grandfather using his Sombrero as a helicopter while his father hanged on to his leg.

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera! What is going one here?" Rodolfo demanded after landing.

"I was just, uh, um, you know," Manny tried to think of a good excuse.

"He was just helping me save the world," Shezow jumped in.

"Wha...Shezow! I heard you just turned graphic novel!" White Pantera gasped.

"Yes sir, and your son has earned a guest appearance in my comic," Shezow confirmed.

"My son, acknowledge by a graphic novel level and guest appearing in a hero comic. I'm so happy!" White Pantera cried with pride.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Puma Loco cried as well but for different reasons.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rodolfo cheered.

"We can go to that comic convention they are having in this city," Manny suggested.

"Perfect!" Rodolfo agreed.

"Yes good thing I stopped at the bank on the way here," Puma said pulling out a huge money bag out of his Sombrero. Off in the distance they all heard the sounds of sirens angrily roaming the streets. "What?" he asked after noticing that everyone was giving him the stink eye!

"Uh Grandpapi, you do know that you are in the presents of superheroes." Manny reminded him.

Puma looked around and knew he was in trouble. "Fine I'll take it back," he grumbled.

* * *

The next day at the convention, during the Shezow autograph session, they introduced the new upcoming miniseries as well as showcasing the new cover posters and introducing the guest appearances. Danny Phantom, the American Dragon, El Tigre, and the Ninja all participated in the autograph signing as well. Naturally the Ninja got the most requests due to the fact that he is the local hero!

On the last day of the convention, they held the power demonstration. Not too surprisingly, McFist rescheduled the demo to be held outside the convention hall. The fact that they are real superheroes and he didn't want them to needlessly destroy his new convention center, might be the reason for that. Plus they already thwarted the trap so there's no point in keeping the Ninja inside. For the demo they decided to have a quick battle royal, but to minimize the damage it would only be a flag match. With each hero tying a ribbon on their arm, and when the ribbon is knocked off then they lose.

"MY CAR!" Principal Slimovitz cried after a misfire from the demo blew up his car. (We had to destroy it at least once in this story.) The fight continued without any more mishaps and ended when; Shezow used his boomerang brush to cut El Tigre's flag, El Tigre using his grappling claw to grab the AmDrag's flag, the AmDrag breathing fire at Danny Phantom who went intangible but being magical fire still burned the flag, Danny going intangible to steal Randy's flag, unaware of what Danny was up to Randy threw his ninja ring at Shezow flag! "So I guess it's a tie," Randy said after seeing all the flags on the ground.

"Should we go another round?" El Tigre asked.

"Naw, let's leave it at that," Shezow decided. They all agreed to end it with a tie, since this is a demo and not a real match.

"Sold, for a cool 3 million dollars to Mr. Hannibal McFist!" the auctioneer announced the sale of the Heroes Chronicles RPG book. Thanks to Tucker and Spud's connection in the geek community, they were able to find another copy of the elusive RPG book not far from Norrisville. Luckily the owner is a Shezow fan and gave them the book in exchange for an autograph picture with him. After making the trade they quickly used the book to replace the one they stole. No surprise that McFist bought the book thinking it was still the Hero's Tome. He even bragged to the heroes that they cannot stop him this time since the book is now legitimately his! Of course he didn't even stop to wonder why the heroes weren't making a fuss about him buying the book or trying to get it away from him. He just happily celebrated his victory.

After the closing ceremonies the gang gathered in the parking lot one last time. "Well this has got to be the most memorable convention I ever had," Shezow said. "But saving the world aside, it was really great meeting all of you."

"You too dude," Randy said giving Shezow a fist bump.

"You know I still can't get over that you're a guy in a dress. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Howard said.

"I get that a lot. Or I would if my secret ever got out!" Shezow said sarcastically making sure that they all got the hint. "Well we've got to get going. If you guys are ever in Megadale give us a call!" Shezow revved up the Shehicle. As the drove off the Shehicle transformed into She C-10 and flew off!

"Wow I'd really wear a pink dress for a car like that," Spud said.

"Yeah me too," Sam said shocking everyone present. Even Rodolfo and Puma's jaws dropped by her statement and they don't even know the girl well enough to find what she said strange. "What? Can't I have one out of character moment without everyone judging me?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Frida said shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh," Howard said.

"You were kinda' asking for it, girlfriend," Trixie commented.

"This is why I hate the living," Sam mumbled.

"Hey we better get going as well, our bus will be here soon." Jake reminded everyone. "Yo Danny be sure to work things out with your girl OK." Jake giving him the thumbs up.

"I'll do that," Danny promised much to Sam's annoyance.

"Oh and Sam if you're ever in New York, look us up. I'll give you a tour of the Magus Bizarre." Jake offered.

"The mythical magic market!" Sam gasped recalling hearing rumors about it. "You mean it really exists!" Sam already making plans to spend her vacation in New York!

"We must be going as well Meho," Rodolfo said to Manny. Puma inflated his Sombrero turning it into a giant blimp.

"Goodbye guys we really need to team up again sometime soon!" Manny yelled to the others as the Riveras and Frida floated away.

"We should get going as well," Danny said entering the Specter Speeder followed by Sam and Tucker.

"Bye everyone," Randy waved to his new found friends as they all went off.

"Man, Cunningham that was quite an adventure wasn't it," Howard said placing his hand on Randy shoulder.

"That it was, that it was." Randy agreed. "And just think in six months we will see our faces in the Shezow comic!"

"To bad things didn't work out with your crush. I mean how could you not see that Shezow's a boy! Unless you're actually into that sort of thing." Howard teased.

"Whoa, hold on there. One, I did not have a crush on Shezow! Two, I'm not into that kind of thing! Three, his sister is kind of cute though, I think she was checking me out." Randy chuckled.

"Yeah right, like she would really be interested in a shoob like you," Howard laughed.

* * *

Epilogue  
6 months later

"This is it Howard," Randy said looking at the first issue of the miniseries.

"Shall we give it a look?" Howard asked pulling out the 3D glasses inserted in the comic.

"Let's," Randy agreed putting on the glasses. The story started at the convention itself. With Shezow doing the Q/A panel, when the attack happen. During the action scenes, Shezow was in full 3D splendor, but the others were still in 2D and only fighting in the background! Not only that but they made the Ninja look a lovesick idiot, constantly brown-nosing Shezow! They also had Harold(Howard) being kind of a cowardly jerk. After they finished reading the comic they put down the glasses. "Can you believe it Howard," Randy said in soft irritated tone. "Can you believe what they just did!"

"Yeah man,"Howard agreed. "This comic, I mean this comic has got to be..."

"THE MOST AWESOMEST THING WE'VE EVER SEEN!" They then proceed to do their signature fist bump in celebration.

"Hey are you two going to pay for that?" the comic shop owner demanded.

"No," Randy answered before grabbing all the different alternate covers for the issue. "We're buying all of these!"

"You boys are so stupid," Debbie Kang said after seeing that they just ran up a 50$ bill to buy multiple copies of the same comic.

The End


End file.
